


Мир не делится на два

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Het, Bromance, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Yuri Plisetsky, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer, Unresolved Romantic Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юре с детства говорили, что он особенный.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Мир не делится на два

Юра катался в коридоре на велосипеде. Велосипед был ярко-красным, все три колеса скрипели. Деда взял его утром у Марьпалны, которая жила напротив, и обещал пойти погулять. Но пока Юра его ждал, а деда ругался с бабулей в большой комнате. Как мама с папой вчера утром, когда завтракали, а после завтрака мама одела его и привела сюда.

— Надо проверить! — громко говорила бабуля и кашляла. — А вдруг он и не мальчик вовсе? Обо всем надо задуматься, и о платьях, и о куклах. Имя.

— Пацаном записан, пацаном и будет. Свидетельство видела? Нет вопросов.

— Как это нет… Не все так просто. Читала. Но хорошему врачу надо показать. На следующей же неделе.

— Не торопись, — сказал деда. — Ребенок здоровый, бодрый. Сначала тебя…

Бабушка опять закашляла. Юре стало скучно, он зарулил в комнату и поехал к окну проверять, как там дождик. Деда крикнул: «Юрка, тормози!» Юра поднял ноги с педалей и случайно врезался деде в колени.

— Постреленок, — сказал деда. — Пацаненок самый настоящий.

Юра открыл рот спросить, чего это они, но тут бабуля согнулась пополам.

А когда листочки опали со всех деревьев, бабулю увезли в больницу, и она пропала, совсем как мама с папой, а деда плакал в их комнате, и Юра тоже — под дверью, потому что стало страшно. А потом они в воскресенье поехали на кладбище и кормили птичек крошками от утреннего хлеба.

***

Юра посмотрел на Еленсергевну, потом на деду. Деда хмурился — сердился, но вроде не на него. Или на него?

— Почему мальчика обряжаете? — говорил деда строго, будто отчитывал за разбитую банку с огурцами. — В кого превращаете?

Юра попытался вытащить пальцы, но деда стиснул их еще сильнее, так что стало совсем больно.

— Не надо при ребенке, — очень тихо говорила Еленсергевна, — а Юрочка у вас особенный.

— Пропаганда, — сказал дед, и непонятное слово прозвучало так страшно, что Юра пригнулся. Стало стыдно. И обидно. Он-то думал, что деде понравится его голубый костюмчик, хотя Снегурочкой его так и не выбрали. Но снежинкой он тоже был красивой. И он старался, кружился, а деда совсем не улыбался, а теперь вот кричал на Еленсергевну. — И мой мальчик нормальный!

— Конечно, что вы, а из Юрочки вышла отличная снежинка, у нас сразу мальчики тоже захотели…

Деда задышал шумно, сердито сказал одеваться — и Юра кинулся натягивать рейтузы. Ноги путались и попадали не туда.

Все дорогу назад они молчали, и деда шел так быстро, что Юра почти бежал.

Дома деда сначала закрылся у себя, потом позвал Юру на кухню. И спросил, глядя в сторону:

— Юра. Ты платья носить хочешь?

Юра тоже посмотрел в сторону, но ничего там интересного не нашел: тот же шкафчик с посудой.

— Нет, — тихо сказал он.

— Не врешь?

Юра зажмурился и затряс головой.

— Хорошо, — сказал деда и погладил его по волосам. Юра вздохнул украдкой. Значит, все он ответил правильно.

Потом они пили чай с кокосовым печеньем, и Юра, собирая пальцем кокосовую стружку со стола, думал, что все-таки жаль. Он выглядел так красиво в снежинкином платье… хотя и не так красиво, как Оля Кузакова. Но если дедушка не разрешает, он не будет просить. Лучше в штанах, чем ремнем.

***

С работы деда пришел бодрый и даже выпил за ужином рюмочку. И уже за чаем сказал, что случилось: выбил-таки путевку в летний лагерь. Собирайся, Юрка!

Юра поскакал по кухне, но ночью все никак не мог заснуть. Ворочался с одного бока на другой, и внутри появилась пружина, которая сжалась и должна вот-вот разжаться.

Нет, Юра был рад. Это ведь дураком надо быть, чтобы не поехать, когда там будет сам Фельцман, который, может быть, выберет именно его. На катке говорили, что его фигуристы почти все попадают в сборную, без шуток… Нет, никаких может быть, Фельцман возьмет к себе именно его, и точка. Просто… ну…

Просто в школе он сидел в классе и сматывался сразу после уроков, на катке никто к нему не лез, а в лагере — это ж все время с этими придурками. И спать, и… и мыться. Можно, конечно, мыться по ночам, если очень тихо и незаметно проскочить, но целый день ходить потным и вонючим тоже фу.

Хорошо, что он умеет драться. Правда, иногда и ему прилетало, и один раз синяк был такой большой и фиолетовый, что не сошел до самого отъезда, и деда спрашивал, кто и почему. И Юра врал, что упал с лестницы, ведь не рассказывать же, что Данила прижимал его за голову к кафелю в мальчиковом туалете, а Миха стаскивал штаны с трусами. Он им обоим хорошо врезал, когда вырвался, но и они ему… тоже.

Но теперь он ученый. Если кто-нибудь спросит, кто он, не девчонка ли, он не будет ждать, пропишет с ноги сразу.

***

Медосмотр длился вечность. Юру мурыжили до посинения.

Визит к андрологу Юра оттягивал до последнего, но все-таки пришлось. Снимая трусы, он усердно представлял, как прыгает тройной флип, или нет — четверной, а когда-нибудь и пятерной, с одного конца катка на другой.

Мужик-андролог ожидаемо кхекнул и снова схватился за карту. Это они всегда так — сначала посмотрят одним глазом, ничего не увидят, а потом перечитывают уже внимательно. Юра заставил себя расслабиться: пусть все эти наномоли на литр плазмы и милиграммы в сутки показывали странное, Яков давно подергал за ниточки, и в российскую сборную Юру допустили, подтвердив его пацанский статус. Девчонкам, наверное, было сложнее — попробуй докажи, что ты чемпионка, потому что вкалывала до седьмого пота, а не потому, что у тебя повышен тестостерон. Впрочем, Яков потом еще долго ходил злющий: мол, подбросили ему сюрпризец — как будто Юра был в этом виноват. Но вопрос замял: в прессу ничего не просочилось.

— А что не скорректировали? — спросил андролог. — При рождении или потом?

— А что? — спросил в ответ Юра, подпустив в голос вызова. — Мне не мешает.

Андролог поглядел на него с плохо скрытым любопытством, покрутил правым запястьем. Сказал:

— Ну, хорошо, что не мешает.

Наверное, подумал, что, мол, да, фигурист же, там как раз нужно член поменьше, а голубизны побольше.

Юра оделся в момент и выскочил из кабинета. Поглядел на табличку: «Андролог, Аслан Сергеевич Бабаев». Мда, Аслан Бабаев, пошли бы вы и вам подобные в пизду.

И кто бы мне рассказал, думал Юра, шагая обратно к терапевту, почему не удалили ненужное, когда я только родился. Он читал, это делали без проблем. Но у кого такое спрашивать — у папаши, которого он видел в последний раз лет пять назад? Или у мамки, с которой они видятся по скайпу от силы минут двадцать в год? Да, он себе хорошо это представляет: «Привет, мам, с Новым годом. Кстати, почему мне не отрезали лишнее в роддоме? Всем было бы проще».

С дедом они такие темы вообще не поднимали — хватило скандала, когда у Юры выпала из кармана помада. Ух, чего тогда только Юра не наслушался! До сих пор дед иногда посматривал пристально, словно фонариком в глаза светил. Не перешел ли ты, Юрочка, на темную сторону? А вот я был против костюмов с блестками!

А он тогда даже ничего не собирался с ней делать — в классе у кого-то из девчонок выпала из сумки, закатилась под парту, а он подобрал, собирался отдать, но забыл. А потом, уже назло деду, прокрался в ванну и накрасил губы ярко-розовым. Помада была сладкой, и Юра слизнул химические катышки. Красиво, подумал он и включил кран. И помаду ту забросил в самый нижний ящик стола.

А ведь дед знает, конечно, не может не знать, думал Юра, сидя под дверью кабинета с нужной табличкой. Или в Союзе не рождались такие… интерсексы. У всех набор был строго по госту. Хотя стыдно наверняка, что внук — не то пацан, не то девчонка… недочеловек какой-то. Хорошо хоть голос не девчачий, а то был бы совсем ужас.

***

— Юр, ты куда сейчас?

— Домой.

Мила нависла над ним, уже переодевшаяся, от нее пахло чем-то цветочно-вкусным.

— А хочешь… — она оглянулась, как будто к ним мог кто-то подкрасться. — У меня туса сегодня деньрожденная.

Юра поднял плечи, отвернулся.

— Я тебя уже поздравил.

— Приходи. Будет весело. Чего тебе все на катке отжигать, покажи класс и цивилам.

Юра подумал, что да, наверное, будет весело. Все будут пить, и, может быть, даже нальют ему. А еще будут горланить в караоке, обжиматься по углам и играть в карты на раздевание. После таких вечеринок тупые герои тупых американских комедий просыпаются с больной головой и просранной жизнью. И будет много незнакомых людей, и они будут пялиться и говорить, что они не расслышали — кто он, Юра или Юля.

И дедушка любил по телефону повторять, что не следует якшаться с кем попало. Будь бдителен, Юрочка.

— Не хочу, — сказал Юра и пошел в раздевалку, быстро, чтобы Мила его не нагнала. Но та его даже не окликнула.

***

Низ живота резало ножами — с ночи. Юра надеялся, что к утру пройдет, но нет, часов в пять стало невыносимо, и Юра втихаря пробрался на кухню, к аптечке. От парацетамола боль словно растеклась, и получилось заснуть.

Утром тело было непривычно тяжелым. Юра поплелся в туалет, встал над унитазом… и через несколько секунд отскочил. Сонливость исчезла, горло сжало от ужаса. С кончика члена капало красное.

Рак, подумал Юра. Инфекция. Не хочу умирать!

Чуть не забыв натянуть трусы и пижамные штаны, Юра кинулся из ванны, сам не зная куда. Погуглить… Позвонить деду? Наверняка есть знакомые, провериться, если не запущено, то ведь вылечат? Вылечат?

Яков, когда он вбежал в его комнату, не спал: сидел на кровати и осоловело глядел перед собой. При виде Юры он повел плечами, побагровел, нахмурился. Рявкнул:

— Что такое?

— Заражение, — всхлипнул Юра и зажал рот ладонью. Прошептал в пальцы: — Кровь.

Яков подскочил, стал выспрашивать: где, где кровь, пытался отвести его руки от лица. Юру трясло.

Не иначе как на шум примчалась Лилия. Она тоже была еще не при параде, причесанная, но не накрашенная. Поймав Юрин взгляд, она, не говоря ни слова, вышла — и вернулась через минуту со стаканом воды. Приставила к его зубам прохладный влажный край, надавила.

Юра, захлебываясь, пил, и дрожь становилась мельче. Когда половину он выпил, а вторую половину расплескал, Лилия взяла его за голову и заставила посмотреть на себя. Спросила строго:

— Что стряслось? Юра, говори. Чем быстрее мы отреагируем, тем лучше.

Юра глубоко вздохнул.

— Ночью у меня заболел живот, — он показал где, — а утром я пошел в туалет… и… ну, кровь. Понимаете?

— С каловыми массами? — невозмутимо уточнила Лилия.

Юрино лицо ошпарило кипятком.

— Нет! Нет. Вместо… ну, другого.

Яков, сжав губы в полоску, уже кого-то набирал в телефоне. Лилия собрала в щепотку переносицу.

— Раньше у тебя ничего подобного не было?

Юра покачал головой:

— Иногда болело, но не так… и кровь в первый раз.

Лилия спокойно кивнула, и Юра смог наконец разжать скрюченные пальцы. Если бы она считала это опасным, то как минимум расстроилась бы: столько усилий в него вбухали, а Гран-при совсем скоро.

— Иди одевайся, — сказала Лилия. — Иди-иди.

Через двадцать минут она уже везла его в своем смарте к врачу. Почему его не повез Яков, было загадкой, но у Юры не хватало сил, чтобы спрашивать такое.

Врачей в пафосной клинике с белоснежными колоннами его принимало двое. Обе женщины. Обе по очереди совали в него какие-то штуки, щупали живот, смотрели картинки на черном экранчике. Лилия, конечно, ждала снаружи.

Ее позвали, когда Юра уже оделся и слез со стыдного кресла.

— Менструация, — сказала докторша постарше, — пугаться нечего. Такое нечасто, но случается, обычно с опозданием. Гормонального сбоя, к сожалению, почти не избежать. А вы к тому же спортсмен? Я составлю корректирующий курс…

— На хуй! — крикнул Юра и выскочил за дверь. Рванул по коридору — на выход, прочь отсюда, в жопу все, но через минуту повернул назад. С Лилией ему еще жить, ему и так за мат достанется…

Он упал на первый попавшийся диванчик, утоп в нем, как в пуховом одеяле. Второй раз за утро закрыл лицо руками, стиснул зубы. Почти сразу же вскочил, пнул диванчик в ножку, зашептал: бля, бля…

Какое позорище. Ну и урод.

Лилия выплыла из кабинета и, будто не замечая его, зашагала к выходу. Юра пошел следом, отставая шагов на десять.

В машине он отвернулся к окну, чтобы не видеть презрительно сжатые губы. Интересно, что она сейчас скажет? «Почему вашу маленькую проблему не скорректировали в детстве?» «Почему вас не скорректировали еще в утробе вашей маменьки»? Корректоры, блядь. В пизду!

Его голову обхватили теплые ладони.

— В этом нет ничего стыдного, — тихо сказала Лилия. — Не вздумайте что-нибудь учудить.

Юра всхлипнул, но все-таки сумел не разрыдаться.

Лилия потом еще что-то говорила, но уши заложило ватой, ничего не было слышно. Позже она, видимо, что-то сказала Якову, потому что тот не лез, но смотрел остро, как деда после случая с помадой. И на катке все, кажется, что-то подозревали: спину жгли взгляды, которые Юре не удавалось поймать. Он поругался с Милой, и даже Гоша не выдержал и попросил умерить ебланство. Теперь Юра даже радовался, что Виктор свалил к япошке: его бы взгляда он не выдержал, полез бы драться.

Вечером его ждала самая неловкая в жизни лекция про гигиену от Лилии, которая уже не пыталась разыгрывать мамочку или добрую тетушку. Наверное, таким же сухим голосом она говорила своим балеринам о пользе предохранения.

Ночью Юра долго лежал, уставившись в черный потолок, по которому скользили отблески фар. Пётя тарахтела на животе, не давала просунуть руку — пощупать, там, за членом. Ты уникальный, сказала Лилия. Особенный. Совсем как воспитательница в детском саду, как там ее звали.

Не хочу об этом думать, решил Юра и закрыл глаза. На следующий день он чуть не умер, но сделал идеальный бильман.

***

«20 мин., пробка», — написал Отабек, и Юра отправил любимый стикер: улыбающегося кота с топором. Отабек почти сразу же прислал скорбно уставившегося в угол щенка. Наверное, все колом стоит, подумал Юра, на ходу Отабек бы никогда.

Пётя рядом зашевелилась, мявкнула и умостила мохнатую корму Юре на грудь. Юра согнал ее, полистал ленту инстаграма. Потом закрыл, открыл их с Отабеком чат в телеграме, где они переписывались активнее всего. Долго скроллил вверх, глядя, как сообщения становятся все длиннее, все вежливее и суше. Вначале Отабек вообще точку в конце каждого предложения ставил. Не мог написать, например: «норм спс», обязательно расписывал: «Юра, это отличная песня, спасибо, что поделился». А Юра в ответ писал: «рад, что понравилось» и чувствовал себя ебланом.

Как-то не так он представлял себе дружбу после их гуляний в Барселоне и, конечно, показательной, но, с другой стороны, раньше самая активная переписка у него велась в собственной личке, куда он скидывал ссылки и оставлял себе напоминалки.

Но потом Отабек, видимо, понял, что Юра не убьет его, как настоящий воин, за пропущенную запятую, а Юра уже так не волновался, придумывая повод написать или подбирая мем. Сперва он вообще слал только что-нибудь типа «страдающего средневековья» и боялся проговориться, что иногда, очень редко, послушивает попсу.

Да уж, первые месяцы было… непросто. Матерился — и следил, вслушивался в каждое слово, анализировал взгляды с той стороны экрана. Уставал сам от себя, но ждал, что что-то проскользнет, не может быть все так хорошо, и в один непрекрасный момент Отабек скажет что-нибудь вроде: «ты что, косишь под Андрея Пежича» или «тебе надо было в женское, не отличили бы». И Юре пришлось бы орать, что он такой же мужик, отъебись со своими тупыми расспросами. И Отабек бы отстал — как нормальный человек, и все закончилось бы, не успев начаться.

Но все было спокойно. Отабек, хотя и был по всем статьям мужиком, не пытался унизить и уколоть, не лапал, не спрашивал, есть ли у него член, а то у него явно фора — ничего прыгать не мешает.

Не хотелось, конечно, думать, что он что-то подозревал и поэтому такой осторожный и тактичный, ведь со своими казахскими и американскими друзьями он и обнимался, и хлопал их по плечам, и позволял целовать себя красивым казашкам, и катал их на мотоцикле. Иногда Юра думал, что зря Отабек впустил его в свой личный, только для друзей, инстаграм. Было бы легче считать, что он такой — спокойный и не слишком тактильный — со всеми и всегда.

А потом Юра забил. Эти друзья там, а он здесь, и у них с Отабеком есть свое, только их, и кое-какие вещи Отабеку, кроме Юры, больше не с кем обсудить, чтобы не только слушали, но еще и понимали. Так сказал Отабек однажды, когда Юре уперлось расспросить во всех подробностях про байкерскую алматинскую тусовку. И Юра выдохнул, свернул неловкий разговор, и они стали обсуждать бонали. Каждому свое. И им двоим тоже свое — особенное.

А через полгода, когда Лилия с Яковом наконец пустили его жить самостоятельно, он… В тот момент у него, видимо, случилось помутнение головного мозга, потому что он написал в телеграм: «приедешь? В гости. Типа на новоселье». И Отабек ответил: «приеду».

Конечно, Юра волновался и успел сто раз пожалеть, что все затеял, и еще сто раз порадоваться, когда Отабек спрашивал что-то типа: «конскую колбасу привезти?»

Дедушке Юра про Отабека не сказал. Хватило взглядов Якова и Лилии, которая командным тоном попросила «соблюдать осторожность». Как будто он больной чумой и заразен. Но осторожным он все равно был: проверил квартиру на подозрительные предметы, а самую что ни на есть подставу сложил и спрятал в пакет, который затолкал на верхнюю полку шкафа. Проверил перед зеркалом, какие домашние штаны в облипку, какие — нет. Постирал самые мешковатые. Не то чтобы у него было заметно что-то даже в трусах, но… на всякий случай.

Отабек приехал мокрый и уставший, его лоб почти надвое расчертила морщина. Юра проглотил: «А я говорил, что сервис твой подождет», отправил его в душ, и чтобы потом сразу на кухню. Суп скоро совсем остынет.

— Починили? — спросил Юра, когда Отабек уже сидел, распаренный, с торчащими волосами, и вылавливал ложкой лук.

— А я совсем оставил, все равно скоро уезжать.

— Не скоро! Два дня еще, — возмутился Юра и чуть не сшиб локтем чашку с чаем. — И… на чем же ты вернулся?

— На такси, — спокойно ответил Отабек.

— А мокрый что?

Отабек вдруг поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, как улыбался очень редко.

— Забежал купить подарок, а когда вышел — хлынуло.

Юра хотел на автомате уточнить, что это за подарок и кому, но эта улыбка его смутила. Слишком уж она была… интимной, что ли? Личной? И немного отстраненной, как будто Отабек вспоминал человека, которого не было рядом.

Юра тряхнул головой, чтобы не представлять толпы девушек, которым Отабек покупает кольца, встал из-за стола: аппетит пропал напрочь.

— Ты чего? — спросил Отабек встревоженно. Тоже встал.

Юра заставил себя улыбнуться:

— Ну что, ставить классику или что-нибудь новенькое?

Ночью Юра никак не мог уснуть, и не потому, что боялся хорроров. Просто в нескольких метрах сопел на раскладушке Отабек, весь такой загадочный любитель подарков.

Было странно думать, что еще полтора дня, и Отабек снова уедет, и можно будет убрать подальше в шкафчик недоеденные упаковки с морской капустой, которую Отабек поглощал пачками, извращенец. Хотя томатные чипсы Юра оценил.

Рука Отабека свесилась, и Юра, чуть помедлив, тихо слез с кровати и положил ее обратно. А то занемеет, будет болеть потом. Тем более что Отабек, просыпавшийся раньше, всю неделю укрывал ему ноги одеялом. Юра чувствовал это в полусне и вытягивался во весь рост, а потом просыпался довольным и теплым.

Полтора дня… Юре раньше казалось, что неделя — это вечность. Успеют еще устать друг от друга, главное — не поссориться; интернет и реал — разные вещи. И потом… придется быть настороже, как бы Отабек не заметил лишнего. Оба будут рады, когда все закончится.

А получилось, что Отабека не хватило. Почему-то Юра представлял, что они все время будут вместе. Как бы не так: Отабек мог пропасть на полдня — навещал питерскую родню, а два раза уматывал в клубы, потому что знакомые очень просили подиджеить по старой памяти. Юру он с собой — самый правильный человек на свете — не брал и регулярно каялся, что, мол, он же говорил, надо было снять номер в отеле. Юра про отели ничего не хотел слышать и самобичевания отметал, хоть внутри порой мерзко ныло. Нытье проходило, стоило Отабеку вернуться и он снова был только Юриным — самым близким другом на земле. И мысли, что эта дружба для них важна неодинаково, прятались на задний план.

Непонятно, сколько так Юра просидел, пялясь в темноте на затылок Отабека, только тот резко повернулся и глухо спросил:

— А? Юр, что такое?

Юра отпрянул, плюхнулся на попу, пробормотал, что свесилась рука, и вот… поправил. Отабек приподнялся на локте, — раскладушка заскрипела, — снова спросил:

— Страшно? Фильм напугал?

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнул Юра. — Я такого бреда не боюсь.

Но Отабек, похоже, не поверил, потому что предложил:

— Хочешь, полежу с тобой?

И язык сам выговорил:

— Да, давай.

Через минуту они уже устроились рядом. Отабек перетащил подушку и одеяло, телефон, лег лицом к Юре и, кажется, через секунду отрубился. Юра глядел на его лицо — свет уличного фонаря очень удачно падал в окно, — и вдруг подумал, что засыпал бы так весь год. Чтобы смотреть на Отабека, а тот… а тот чтобы обнимал его за пояс, например, как в том фильме с Джулией Робертс и больным раком парнем. «Я хочу быть с тобой», — пришла мысль, и Юра притянул ноги к животу, потому что на секунду стало невозможно, и к горлу подкатил подозрительный комок, и стало противно от самого себя.

Щелкнул телефон, как щелкал всегда, когда Отабеку приходили сообщения. Юра замер, почему-то испугавшись, что если Отабек увидит, что он не спит, то все обязательно поймет, и тогда…

Из-под ресниц Юра наблюдал, как Отабек заворочался, взял с тумбочки телефон, снова повернулся в его сторону. Вдруг, щурясь от светящегося дисплея, улыбнулся — той самой своей улыбочкой, что-то набрал, сунул телефон под подушку. Юра старался дышать как можно тише.

Когда Отабек опять стал похрапывать, Юра, не стерпев, осторожно, очень осторожно, достал чужой телефон почти из-под щеки его хозяина, накрылся одеялом. Нажал на кнопку включения. Он ничего такого… просто… узнает. Люди делают вещи и похуже.

Он подумает об этом позже.

На экране сразу высветилось открытое окно диалога в вотсапе. Юра впился взглядом в последние сообщения:

«Интриган, — по-русски писала… Алия. — Колись, раз уж начал».

«Сюрприз», — отвечал ей Отабек и прикрепил гифку: медведя с похабными бровями.

Сюрприз, мысленно повторял Юра, открывая аватарку этой Алии. На него посмотрела симпатичная девчонка с узкими, как у Отабека, глазами, на фоне незнакомых гор. Сюрприз.

Вот уж действительно сюрприз. Он вернул телефон на место и долго лежал, скрючившись, не в силах пошевелиться.

Проснулся Юра, естественно, совершенно никакой. Отабека рядом не было — ни на кровати, ни на раскладушке. Юра принюхался и пошел на запах. Отабек, еще в пижаме, стоял у плиты и жарил французские тосты.

У Юры даже немного потеплело в груди, и не столько от вкусного запаха, столько от этой картины: совсем домашний Отабек, который окончательно перестал стесняться. Наверное, поэтому с языка и сорвалось:

— У тебя есть девушка?

Отабек вздрогнул, вынул из ушей беспроводные наушники. Пожелал доброго утра и попросил повторить.

— У тебя… есть, ну… девушка? — на язык, кажется, повесили невидимую гирю, но Юра справился.

Отабек отвернулся к тостам, потрогал их лопаткой. Сказал, не оборачиваясь:

— А что?

— А ничего. Криспино от Сынгыля залетела, слышал? И из фигурки, дура, ушла. Вот мне и интересно, хоть кто-нибудь в адеквате остался? — Юра отер рот рукой, глядя на напряженную спину Отабека. И чего он оправдывается?.. Нормальный вопрос. Парни болтают про баб, а девчонки — про парней, Бабичева вон не затыкается. — Да и просто. Мы же друзья, ну.

Отабек выключил наконец-то плиту, вытер кухонным полотенцем руки и закинул его на плечо. В утреннем свете его кожа казалась нежно-медовой, а сам он… красивым. Юра поджал губы, пресекая эту мысль на корню.

— Друзья, — улыбнулся Отабек, как будто ничего до этих слов не услышал. — А девушки нет.

«А Алия?» — чуть не брякнул Юра. Кивнул.

— А у тебя? Есть? Или, может быть, парень?

Вот такого от Отабека Юра точно не ожидал.

— Пиздец, это че за вопросы? Я, по-твоему, голубой, что ли? Или… или что? Ты… за кого меня принимаешь?

Отабек разом перестал улыбаться и даже потемнел лицом.

— Я ни за кого тебя не принимаю. В Штатах такое нормально уточнять, привык. И не знал, что мой друг, — это слово он выделил голосом, — похоже, гомофоб.

Юра пробурчал что-то, чего не понял сам. И только спустя десять минут, когда молчание стало невыносимым, а чай был почти выпит, тихо сказал:

— Нет у меня никого. Я бы сразу тогда сказал, как… как близкому.

— Я бы тоже, — отозвался Отабек, по его тону Юра понял, что инцидент исчерпан, и настроение снова поднялось. И то темное, что отравило ему ночь, заползло в слабо проглядываемые глубины.

Стрелки часов откручивали минуты с какой-то ненормальной скоростью. Юра даже вспомнил про их с дедом соседку, бабу Варю, которая любила приговаривать: время идет быстрее, коне-е-ец света скоро. Шутки шутками, но действительно, время мчалось как бешеное.

Отабека Юра никуда от себя не отпускал, и сам впервые за тыщу лет отпросился у Якова. Лилия выгнала его куда подальше: велела возвращаться, когда он снова возьмется за ум.

И они ходили в кино и гуляли, и Юра ел за компанию проклятые пластинки морской капусты, и затащил Отабека на публичный каток, где они оба показали класс — иногда нужно и выебнуться. И Отабек, в свою очередь, почти не хватался за телефон и больше не улыбался той своей невыносимой улыбкой. И все было хорошо.

В аэропорту Отабек странно смотрел на него, а на прощанье обнял так крепко, что кости захрустели. Юра потерся щекой о подставленное плечо и попросил написать, как только приземлится. Отабек пообещал и на секунду сжал еще крепче.

Дома Юра направился прямиком к зеркалу — не в ванной, а к большому, в его рост, на дверце шкафа. Встал почти вплотную, чуть ли не нос к зеркальному носу.

Я парень, подумал Юра, глядя себе в глаза. У меня в паспорте стоит пол «МУЖ», и у меня нет проблем с этой… как ее… гендерной идентификацией. У меня есть член и нет сисек. Я парень, и точка. Самый обычный, нормальный парень, без… всякого.

Юра отступил на шаг, задрал к горлу длинный свитер сразу вместе с футболкой.

Но вот только вместо сисек у него есть что-то среднее между яйцами и вагиной, а приложение, где можно поменять пол, распознало его не как парня, а совсем даже наоборот. Он еще, дурак, предложил проверить его вместе Отабеку, и навел на себя фронталку, и не успел вовремя выключить… Но Отабек и слова не сказал, даже не засмеялся. А еще его, пока он молчит, регулярно окликают как «девушку»… Хорошо хоть при Отабеке повезло, ни разу не опозорили. И на верхней полке шкафа, в мятом пакете, прячется измятое, наверное, в хлам голубое шелковое платье. Полгода назад Юра шарил по одежному интернет-магазину, увидел и… кликнул на «оформить заказ» почти сразу же, только размер высмотрел. Мерил он потом его в ночи, когда Лилия с Яковом давно улеглись. Немного висело в груди, но в целом…

Я парень, решительно тряхнул головой Юра, я давно запретил себе думать эту хуйню.

Платье, однако, он все-таки не выбросил и не отдал в секонд. И еще, что бы сказал Отабек, если бы он так перед ним приоделся? И, например, собрал бы волосы, надел бы какие-нибудь лодочки на высоком каблуке или даже шпильках?

Отабеку наверняка нравятся девушки. Алия еще эта.

А Юра парень. И деда, мягко говоря, удивится, если заявиться к нему не в джинсах, а в юбке. Отвесит пиздюлей, как пить дать.

Да даже если бы я вдруг стал считать себя девчонкой, остановил себя Юра, член все равно никуда не уберется. И сисек не будет, и голос низкий, а делать операции он пока не будет. И дорого, и журналюги пронюхают, и деда, и половину сезона пропустить. На хуй! И даже если Отабек скажет: окей, мне норм с парнем, давай того самого, уж наверняка вагина его не обрадует. Бойфренд-фрик с менструациями, бэ. Да и сам Юра не голубой.

Телефон запиликал: звонил Яков. И, вполуха слушая нагоняй, Юра постановил: Отабек предложил дружбу, значит, будем дружить. Может, это из-за цикла вся фигня.

***

Отабек стоял в правом верхнем углу катка и через бортик переговоривался с девчонкой-одиночницей из Штатов. Та стояла, сверкая глубоким вырезом. Отабек вдруг наклонился, будто собрался целоваться.

— Юрий, все в порядке? — спросил над ухом Эмиль, и Юра чуть не грохнулся. Кто так подкрадывается? Пидор.

— Отвали, — буркнул он по-русски.

Эмиль тупо заржал и выдал идиотское:

— Ты шипишь, как котик, которого дернули за усы.

Юра вдруг краем глаза поймал взгляд темно-вишневых глаз с азиатским разрезом. Будто Отабек уже прикидывал, не бежать ли на помощь, пока в край задолбанный Юрочка кому-нибудь не перерезал коньком горло. Дама в беде.

Юра снова поглядел на Эмиля, собираясь повторить пожелание уже на английском, для особо одаренных, но остановился на полуслове. Кашлянул — горло враз пересохло.

— Может, может… я бы так не шипел, если бы меня… трог… дергали не за усы.

Эмиль удивленно вскинул брови, странно, как будто даже неловко улыбнулся.

— Хочешь пойти сегодня с нами на прогулку? Будут Сара с Милой, Микеле и я.

Юра покосился вправо, но Отабек уже глядел на свою американку, повернувшись к ним почти расслабленной спиной.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — буркнул Юра и пошел на разгон.

Вечером, как только все отстали, Юра отстучал Отабеку, что он его ждет: никого нет, и Гоша где-то шляется. Отабек почти сразу же ответил: окей, десять минут. Что он там собирается делать эти десять минут? Мыться и одеваться? Разговаривать с родственниками? Что-то обсуждать с тренером? Дотрахивать ту американку?

Справедливости ради, Отабек не был любителем одноразового секса. Насколько Юра знал. После той совместной недели в Питере он пару раз скидывал ему фотки ангелов, которые умудрялись проходить заслоны и писать ему в директ что-то типа «юрочка давай встретимся будет все что хочешь». После того как ему восемнадцать исполнилось, их, кажется, просто прорвало. И Отабек вроде как соглашался, что такие приключения на жопу искать — себе дороже.

Отабек пришел с влажной головой. Юра затащил его к себе на кровать, плюхнулся рядом. Их бедра почти соприкасались. Хотелось спросить: «Волнуешься?» или «Хочешь, я тебя обниму?», но вместо этого Юра сказал:

— Ну как, тебе звонила твоя аже?

Звонок бабули Отабека был чем-то вроде ритуала. Если Юра понял правильно, бабушка в молодости тусила с алтайскими шаманами и каждый раз накануне выступления говорила Отабеку какие-то особые слова. Отабек не рассказывал, что это за слова, но того, что от них становилось спокойнее, не скрывал.

— Ага, — сказал Отабек и вдруг повалился спиной назад, головой к стенке. Юра еле успел подставить ладонь под его макушку. — Устал.

Юра кивнул. Его день тоже был тяжелым: две пресски и еще тройка подловивших его доморощенных журналистов. И американка.

— Хочешь спать?

— Не-е-ет… То есть хочу, но потом. Я вообще-то хотел у тебя кое-что спросить.

Юра подобрался.

— А?

Отабек лежал, неудобно упираясь ногами в пол, глядел в потолок прищуренными глазами, будто не был уверен в том, что собирался сделать.

— Пойдешь со мной в поход?

— Э, — сказал Юра.

— Не прям сейчас, — развил мысль Отабек, — после сезона, конечно. Летом. Денька на четыре.

В желудке как будто вилась веревка. Юра навис над Отабеком, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

— Вдвоем? — осторожно уточнил Юра.

— Нет, почему? — удивился Отабек. — Мы давно хотели выбраться с Дамиром, уже несколько лет планируем.

Дамир был другом детства Отабека, но уже лет пять жил в Питере. Юра даже его видел. Напрашивался закономерный вопрос:

— А зачем вам тогда нужен я?

— Ты всегда нужен, — сказал Отабек, не глядя на него, но в его голосе слышалось что-то…

— Дамир собирается кого-то с собой взять, да? Девушку?

Отабек, помедлив, кивнул головой.

— А ты что свою тогда не возьмешь?

Отабек повернул голову набок. Проговорил с досадой:

— Юра, я же говорил, если бы у меня кто-то появился, ты бы знал. Но я, увы, не настолько неотразим, как можно вообразить.

Юра отпрянул. Губы как заморозило.

— Ты предлагал встречаться какой-то девчонке, но она тебе отказала, и ты позвал меня? Типа на замену.

Отабек наконец-то сел, запустил руку в волосы.

— Откуда ты это все берешь?

Как цунами, нахлынул стыд. И правда, оставалось только разреветься, как в тупых мелодрамах, и выгнать его из номера. И чтобы он все осознал и приполз на коленях с кольцом и цветами. Ну, пиздец, в кого я превратился, подумал Юра.

— Да ладно, это я так. Ты мой бро, я ж хочу, чтоб у тебя все было охуенно.

Отабек улыбнулся, кажется, немного растерянно и положил ему на плечо свою широкую горячую ладонь.

***

В поход собрались в середине июля, когда спала невыносимая жара.

Поехали на велосипедах, по маршруту, который выбирали Дамир и его девушка. И Отабек. Отабек, впрочем, пытался привлечь и Юру, регулярно скидывал скриншоты в гугл-картах и даже показывал ему через экран карты — допотопные, бумажные, — но энтузиазма не встретил и перестал. Даже сказал раз, что не настаивает и не хочет заставлять. Это, конечно, грело душу, но какой друг бросил бы друга на растерзание влюбленных голубков? Или, еще хуже, какой-нибудь девицы, которую прихватят за компанию? Так что выбор был без выбора, и Юра отвечал, что все окей, я вам доверяю, я все равно в этом не разбираюсь. Велосипед, правда, все равно выбрал сам — обошел не один пункт проката. Ему же жопу натирать.

Мда. Кто бы мог подумать, что крутой и мужественный байкер в косухах еще сильнее мотоциклов любит велосипеды. Дамир, судя по инстаграму, тоже был еще тот чокнутый любитель, по зимнему гололеду гонял. Его девушка — как быстро просталкерил Юра — вообще была мажоркой, ездила на горном велике. Где только, спрашивается, взяла в Питере горы…

Юра не мог позволить себе опозориться и за неделю до поездки решил вспомнить, как оно. Первый раз он упал, разодрав локоть об бордюр, но потом вроде пошло.

Больше всего бесило то, что Отабек мог приехать хотя бы за день-два до похода. Но он приезжал в ночь и к тому же за пару дней заявил, что встретится с ним уже утром на вокзале. Суперсрочные дела, надо было к кому-то из родни заехать. Просто пиздец.

Встретились они, и правда, только на вокзале, и Юра даже пришел раньше. Еще раньше него притащились Дамир с Ариной, оба в синих спортивных костюмах и в кепках, и сквозь кепку Арины глупо выпирал пучок. Оба выглядели так бодро и счастливо, будто собирались не считать кочки в ебенях, а в свадебное путешествие на Гоа. Юра с ними поздоровался и, повернувшись спиной, залип в телефон. Они к нему и не приставали.

Отабека Юра увидел издалека. Он медленно ехал на черном, как клякса, велосипеде, в коричневой куртке, темных очках. Смотрел только не вперед, а куда-то вбок, и Юра, уже открыв рот, чтобы окликнуть, проследил за его взглядом.

В паре метров от Отабека в их сторону ехал еще один велик. Конечно, не сам по себе — на нем катила, судя по сиськам, девчонка. Единственная в шлеме, из-под которого торчал сбившийся набок светлый хвост.

— Это что за… — «хуйня» хотел спросить Юра у Дамира, но договорил с трудом: — кто?

— Ммм, — отозвался Дамир.

— Ой, это, кажется… — заговорила Арина, но закончить не успела: Отабек уже подъехал, слез и снял очки. Юра сделал шаг вперед, чтобы обнять, но отступил — вместе с ним одновременно двинулся Дамир, и было бы тупо так лезть к Отабеку.

Незнакомая девчонка остановилась чуть поодаль, сняла шлем и смахнула с лица белобрысую челку. Характерный разрез глаз, впрочем, выдавал похлеще почерневших корней, что у мамы она родилась не блондинистой. Где-то Юра ее уже видел. В инстаграме у Отабека?

Девчонка поймала Юрин взгляд и улыбнулась. Спокойно так, как будто она здесь не чужачка, а своя.

— Ребят, хотел сделать сюрприз, — сказал Отабек и притянул к себе Юру.

Юра обнял его в ответ, вдохнул запах одеколона и чуть прогнулся под тяжелой ладонью на спине.

— Привет, детка! — как в идиотских сериалах, проорала Арина и метнулась мимо Юры.

— Ну ты и жук, чего молчал? — спросил Дамир.

— Все получилось немного спонтанно, — ответил Отабек и наконец отвел руки. Юра качнулся на пятках, кусая изнутри щеку, чтобы не улыбаться, и поглядел на державшихся за руки Арину и ту, вторую. — Я знал, что вы будете не против. Давно мы вместе не собирались… мне только Юру с ней надо познакомить.

Он тронул Юру за плечо.

— Юра, это Алия. Моя пятиюродная сестра по троюродной бабушке и, главное, подруга.

Они ехали в пустом, как и рассчитывали, вагоне. На самом горизонте небо еще отдавало розовым, и Юра сидел у окна, трогая коленом колено Отабека, и смотрел на далекие облачка не отрываясь. Он мог бы сейчас еще спать, а потом не спеша собраться и поехать на каток, и Яков бы не злился, и Лилия не звонила бы и не просила быть осторожнее. И дедушка бы не молчал в трубку.

Иногда у них было такое — когда дедушка вдруг замолкал на полуслове, и Юра тоже молчал и переводил тему с походов в магазин на что-нибудь нейтральное. На тот же каток.

Может, он специально и родился таким, чтобы никуда с катка не уходить? Чтобы не отвлекаться, не думать о лишнем. Всего лишь трехдневная поездка по ебеням на великах — а сколько геморроя. Пусть тропа, как говорил Дамир, и оборудованная, а что-то не верится, что везде будут закрытые сортиры, например. Или цикл этот блядский — то нет, а то бабахнет. Девчонкам-то, говорят, это не грозит.

Юра покосился на Арину. Та досыпала, откинув голову и приоткрыв рот. Дамир тихо переговаривался с Алией, она как раз сидела напротив него. По другую сторону от Отабека. А Отабек сидел в наушниках, тоже закрыв глаза.

Хорошо быть Отабеком. Все по полочкам: член и яйца на месте, если друзья — то клевые парни и девчонки, если увлекаться чем-то — то позитивным и полезным, а не в дотке в свободное время сидеть. Если встречаться с кем-то…

Юра чуть подался вперед и посмотрел на профиль Алии.

Нет, Отабек обещал рассказать, если будет с кем-то встречаться. Но ведь не зря он притащил ее и, может быть, даже ночевал у нее дома, поехал сперва к ней, а не к законному другу. И вон как улыбается мыслям. А она… такая прям девчонка. Губы, грудь, ресницы, вон, накрашенные. Или у нее такие от природы? И блондинистая, главное. Хотя видно же, что от природы как минимум шатенка.

Юра снова отвернулся к окну, зацепился взглядом за белокаменный домик на захолустной станции, мимо которой их скоростная электричка пролетела со свистом. Ехать было еще часа три.

Первый день они ехали недолго — так, чтобы размяться, всего-то тридцать километров. С рюкзаками на спине. По лесным дорогам, почти тропам. Сначала под веселый гром из портативной колонки Арины, потом — лишь иногда перебрасываясь фразами.

Дамир говорил, что нужно доехать засветло — такое озеро, такая красота, обязательно именно там надо заночевать. И хорошо бы искупаться, вода тепленная, хоть и не очень жарко. И еда на костре! Романтика!

Юра такую романтику в гробу видел. Настоящая романтика — это чистая постель с подушкой, а еще желательно кондиционер. И москитные сетки на окнах. Лицо было липко-жирным от мази-репеллента, но лоб уже чесался. И зудело сзади на шее, прям под волосами. И жопа уже затекла и болела — но хоть с ногами был порядок. А то было бы смешно: фигурист, не способный и пары часов крутить педали.

Первым ехал Дамир по праву ведущего, за ним гуськом Юра, потому что без надобности он не даст обогнать себя никому, следом Арина, а в конце — Отабек со своей подружкой. Юра заставил себя не оглядываться и хорошо — по лицу хлестнула ветка. Хлестнула не больно, потому что была скорее прутиком, чем полноценной ветвью, но Юра напрягся. Так можно и глаза выколоть! «Постоянная бдительность!» — прозвучала в голове фраза из какого-то фильма.

Сжать зубы, крутить педали и смотреть не по сторонам, а на дорогу.

Дорога была колдобистая. Если бы предыдущие две недели не стояла засуха, Юра решил бы, что здесь прошел мощный ливень, превратив все в грязь, а потом по этой самой мокрой грязи прокатился трактор или внедорожник на крайняк. Пару раз переднее колесо опасно виляло, попадая в колею, и Юра еле-еле выравнивал руль.

Дамир катил бодро, вертя головой, сзади подрезала Арина, где-то там, сквозь ветер в ушах, доносились перекрикивания Отабека и Алии.

Юра крутил педали.

Сзади заорала Арина. Юра не расслышал слов, но Дамир, видимо, был настроен с ней на одну волну, потому что на секунду выпростал руку — сделал знак, что будет тормозить.

— Малина! — воскликнула Арина, когда они остановились. — Смотрите сколько!

Да, теперь и Юра заметил, что по краю дорожки, чуть вглубь, росли кусты лесной малины — мелкой и ярко-розовой. Кое-где виднелись белые скелетики из-под сорванных ягод, но в целом кусты были на удивление нетронутыми.

Юра с облегчением слез с велосипеда. Сладкого не хотелось, хотелось размять зад и потянуться. Но не при чужих же. Арина и Алия первыми бросились к кустам, повизгивая — малина кололась. Высокий Дамир наклонил пару верхних, самых богатых на ягоды веток.

Отабек не ел, но стоял у куста с остальными — собирал ягоды. Его профиль казался серьезным и сосредоточенным, но скоро губы изогнулись, и он тронул Алию за плечо. Та от неожиданности смешно дернулась, оглянулась. Отабек протянул ей сложенную ковшиком ладонь.

Юра сделал несколько широких и быстрых шагов и взял из этой ладони три ягоды, а потом взял еще одну, самую большую. Малина оказалась совершенно безвкусной — даже не кислой, просто никакой.

— Угощайся, — сказал Отабек, хмыкнув и сощурив и без того узкие глаза.

— Так себе малина, — небрежно бросил Юра и, уже повернувшись, добавил через плечо: — мы едем или как?

— М-м-м, вкуснятина, — в тон ему сказала Алия и неторопливо взяла у Отабека оставшуюся ягодку. — А ты настоящий джентльмен.

Юра хотел было поведать про обалденную малину у них с дедушкой на даче, но тут Дамир провозгласил, что и правда пора. Отдыхать будут на месте. И они снова тронулись и уже не останавливались.

Озеро, как и обещал Дамир, было красивым — это признал даже Юра, пусть и молча. Синева, песчаный берег, кое-где поросший зеленой, тонкой травкой. Чуть поодаль на воде расплылись широкие листы кувшинок.

— Купаться! — завопила Арина. Вот же неугомонная!

— Сначала поставим палатки! — так же радостно заорал Дамир, и Арина с деланой досадой щелкнула его по носу и тут же отскочила, смеясь. Дамир, состроив опасную мину, скинул ботинки и, как хищник, пошел на Арину.

— Арина, беги! — крикнула Алия, и Арина даже успела пробежать, хохоча, метров десять, прежде чем Дамир подхватил ее на руки и зашагал с ней к воде — а потом и прямо в воду.

— Хочешь купаться? Сейчас занырнешь! — очень грозно заявил он, впрочем, выдавая себя смехом.

Юра тоже невольно засмеялся, так нелепо взвизгивала, цепляясь за Дамира, Арина, и так по-дурацки сам Дамир надувал щеки, когда делал вид, что вот-вот бросит подружку прямо в воду.

Отабек не смеялся, но улыбался. Он все еще не слез с велосипеда и стоял, поставив одну ногу на землю. Алия маячила рядом, но на шаг впереди и подбадривала Арину. Потом она все-таки повернулась к Отабеку и тоже — очень легонько — щелкнула его в нос. Даже скорее не щелкнула, а дотронулась самым кончиком пальца.

— А ты, горячий казахский мужчина, не будешь бросать меня в воду? — спросила она тихо, но Юра все же расслышал. Губы сразу как будто свело.

— У моей горячести немного другой профиль, — глядя прямо ей в глаза, ответил Отабек.

Алия отступила и слабо засмеялась.

— Кажется, Юру сейчас от нас стошнит.

— Юр?..

Но Юра уже бросил велосипед и зашагал в другую сторону, не видя, куда ставит ноги. Щеки горели, но он не позволял себе их потереть.

Палатки поставили быстро — одну для девчонок и одну для парней. Отабек и Дамир работали слаженно, как будто делали это уже тысячу раз. Юра отошел к самой воде и смотрел на розовеющую под закатными лучами гладь, периодически шлепая на себе комаров. Этих тварей репеллент почти не брал.

Сзади послышались шаги, и к плечу притронулась чужая рука. Не Отабек — Отабек бы положил на плечо всю ладонь.

— Пойдем купаться? — спросила Арина, обходя его, и тронула мыском уже разутой ноги воду. — Теплая.

— Нет, — ответил Юра и скрестил руки на груди.

— Пойдем, не грусти.

Юра прикусил губу, чтобы не нахамить, и пошел обратно к палаткам.

— Устал? — чуть позже спросил Отабек. Он уже стоял в плавках, смуглый и подтянутый, налитый силой. — Хочешь, посижу с тобой?

Юра невольно хмыкнул.

— Вали уже, я тебе баба, что ли?

— Вот тут самое время поговорить о мизогинии и гендерных стереотипах, — тут же вставили сбоку, — но сейчас я не в настроении. Может быть, потом. Бек, идешь?

Отабек помедлил, но пошел вслед за Алией, затянутой в черный слитный купальник с глубоким вырезом почти до копчика. Глядел он — это сложно было не заметить — ей не в затылок, а пониже спины. Юра тоже посмотрел: в этом районе у Алии оказалось все в порядке, даже на его придирчивый вкус.

Что я тут забыл, думал Юра, пока собирал хворост и сухие ветки, а потом разжигал на выделенном под туристов месте костер. Что я тут забыл. Пламя поднималось медленно, нехотя, но уже сейчас, хотя солнце не село еще даже наполовину, тянуло сесть к нему поближе и согреть руки. Что я тут забыл.

Его спутники в озере устроили бои: Арина сидела на плечах у Дамира, Алия, ожидаемо, у Отабека. Вопли и гогот, наверное, слышали все, включая медведей и волков, которые явятся, чтобы сожрать их ночью. Юра прислушался к себе — ему не было грустно, нет. И не было обидно, как когда деда запретил ему ходить — на всякий случай — в общественный бассейн и не разрешил пойти с ночевкой к другу Сашке. Друг Сашка тогда тоже обиделся и больше не звал, и как-то после первого класса они перестали общаться.

Но хотелось бы, наверное, быть не половиной от двух человек, а целым. Одним-единственным. Может быть, даже девушкой. И лететь сейчас вместе с дорогим человеком под воду, и отфыркиваться, а не наблюдать издалека, боясь, что кто-то узнает твой стыдный секрет.

— Молодчина, Юрка! — радостно выдала Алия, уже кутаясь в полотенце. Сумерки были такими густыми, что их можно было назвать почти ночью.

— Юра, — спокойно поправил ее Юра. — Я напек картошки. Как…

Как мы с дедушкой печем, хотел было добавить он, но не сказал.

— Жрите, в общем.

— Ну не прелесть ли! Спасибочки! — пропели с другой стороны, и его чмокнули в щеку.

Вечно эта Арина со спины подбирается, сердито подумал Юра, стер поцелуй о плечо и стратегически отсел подальше.

Несмотря на комаров и прочую мошку, вечер прошел спокойно — у костра. Не хватало, наверное, только песен под гитару — насколько Юра понимал в таких мероприятиях. Впрочем, песни были, но тоже не те, что представлял Юра. Правда, по чему он мог судить: по забугорным комедиям и советским фильмам, которые смотрел дома, в Москве, с дедушкой. Надо было, кстати, ему отзвониться.

Пели вчетвером сначала древнюю «районы-кварталы», потом девчоночий дуэт с самыми серьезными лицами исполнил «знаешь ли ты вдоль ночных дорог». Лицо Отабека в отблесках огня казалось диким, первобытным. Если бы они были наедине, Юра бы, наверное, спросил: если бы мы вдруг оказались в каменном веке с одним-единственным предметом, что это был бы за предмет? Сам Юра бы выбрал нож, конечно.

— Юра, — перебила его мысли Алия, — твоя очередь!

— Нет, — сказал Юра и, видимо, получилось слишком резко, потому что Алия отпрянула.

— Давайте я, — быстро проговорил Отабек и провел пальцами по невидимым струнам.

Отабек пел впервые на Юриной памяти. Он не мог бы сказать, красиво это или нет, но было глаз не отвести от багрово-черных губ, и в голове потом еще долго звучал низкий голос:

«Сигареты в руках, чай на столе

Эта схема проста

И больше нет ничего

Всё находится в нас

Перемен!

Требуют наши сердца

Перемен!

Требуют наши глаза».

Отабек еще пел, когда Юра тихо вылез и отошел, чтобы без помех поговорить с дедушкой. Телефон, что удивительно, еще не разрядился и ловил сеть на крепкую тройку. Дедушка ответил сразу — ждал. Он беспокоился, хотя выдавал это больше тон, а не слова, и у Юры, как всегда, все заныло от глубинной тоски, когда он сказал, что нет, все будет в порядке, это друзья Отабека и сам Отабек, бояться нечего. Они никогда между собой не уточняли, чего именно так нужно бояться.

Когда Юра вернулся к костру, песни были спеты, а Дамир наперебой с Алией рассказывали байки про свою университетскую жизнь. Дамир, как знал Юра, учился на биофаке, на кафедре эмбриологии в питерском университете, и считал, что никто не познает жизнь, пока не сходит на полевую практику. Алия же… Юра так и не понял, где и на кого она училась — кажется, это было связано с программированием. И английским.

Он пытался согреть руки — от воды шел холод, разгоняя дневную жару.

— Замерз? — спросил тихо, почти шепотом, Отабек и приобнял его за плечо, немного притянув к себе.

— Нет, — ответил Юра и придвинулся ближе.

Позже, лежа в спальном мешке рядом с сопящим Отабеком, он думал, что нет, это стремно и стыдно — сидеть целый день с мрачным еблом в сторонке, как царевна Несмеяна. Раз он поехал, то возьмет от этого приключения все.

Мышцы на следующее утро не ныли, — еще бы они ныли! — но все же, видимо, не стоило надевать новенькие, неразношенные, но такие клевые джинсы. Впрочем, никому жаловаться Юра не собирался — он был намерен провести день хорошо, и никто не мог поколебать его решимость. Сжав зубы, он натянул, как говорил дедушка, портки. Провел пальцами по красным полоскам, оставшимся на плечах от рюкзака. Как будто не спортсмен, а нежная барышня, тьфу.

Отабек был свеж — он проснулся раньше всех, устроил заплыв и теперь промакивал влажные волосы полотенцем. Этим летом он подстриг свой андеркат короче, чем обычно, и укладка уже не была ему так жизненно необходима, но Юра все равно невольно улыбнулся, глядя на этот мини-ирокез.

Отабек поймал его взгляд и тоже улыбнулся.

Девчонки деловито соорудили на завтрак молочную кашу — почему-то рисовую — и раздали всем по овсяному печенью к чаю. Юра был доволен: можно сказать, соблюдает режим — он прямо так Якову и скажет. Оздоровительная поездка.

Дамир хмуро кутался в непонятно откуда взявшийся плед и почти весь завтрак молчал, сонно лупая глазами. Но план на день все-таки изложил: наслаждаться красотами, сделать небольшой крюк в далекую от цивилизации деревеньку с местной достопримечательностью, заночевать у другого озера, не такого красивого, но такого же уютного.

Никто не возразил.

Ехали снова по тропам, но уже не таким ухабистым, как в первый день, и рюкзаки стали полегче, что не могло радовать. Появилось желание смотреть по сторонам.

А смотреть было на что. Лес то заканчивался, то снова начинался, вокруг то тут, то там синели крошечные, как игрушечные, озерца. Когда они взбирались на вершины холмов, вид открывался такой, что хотелось кричать от этого простора.

— Красиво, да? — спросил его Отабек, когда они в очередной раз остановились, чтобы рассмотреть скалистые утесы внизу.

— Да, — сказал Юра. — Здесь ты немного не ты уже.

Отабек улыбнулся, хотел что-то ответить, но Алия, по левую сторону Отабека, успела первой:

— Дремлют гранитные скалы, викингов приют опустевший, мрачные сосны одели их твердую темную грудь… а дальше не помню, — засмеялась она, и Отабек вдруг, глядя уже на нее, не вперед, не на Юру, продолжил:

— Хочется слиться с Природой, прекрасной, гигантской, и вечной,

Хочется капелькой быть в безграничной пучине морской.

— Ты пропустил кусок, — заметила Алия, улыбаясь. — Но, может, и правильно.

— Ей, — Дамир стоял, развернув большую бумажную карту. Она опасно трепыхалась на ветру. — Давайте сделаем ма-аленький крюк, тут рядом интересное место. Только сейчас дошло, что мы так близко.

— Что за место, интриган? — спросила Алия.

— Вы оцените, — загадочно ответила Арина и подмигнула.

Отабек пожал плечами. Юре тоже было все равно.

Крюк, конечно, оказался не таким уж маленьким, а дороги становились все круче. Они ехали все медленнее, и лямки рюкзака стали резать тело еще больнее. Но если даже девчонки не жаловались, каким надо быть фигуристом, чтобы стенать из-за таких пустяков?

Ландшафт становился все более каменистым, тут и там зияли обрывы. Юра старался не заглядывать в них — велосипед в такие мгновения вилял, как будто у него был инстинкт смерти. Мортидо — выплыло из глубин памяти. Мортидо и либидо. Всю эту авантюру можно было бы описать двумя этими словами, подумал Юра, чувствуя затылком, спиной, всем на свете едущего следом за ним Отабека.

На очередной остановке Юра сперва решил, что это снова передых на пять минут. Но Дамир поставил велосипед на подножку и пошел вперед, к самому краю площадки.

Внизу разлилось озеро, не маленькое, а уходящее за горизонт. Вдоль черного берега чернело с двадцать покосившихся изб. Даже отсюда можно было разглядеть, что они нежилые.

— Заброшенная деревня, — гордо объявил Дамир, будто тут была его заслуга и вообще — тут было чем гордиться.

Все немного помолчали.

— Слезы наворачиваются, — тихо проговорила Алия, поворачиваясь к Отабеку. — Как будто на кладбище пришли.

Отабек взял ее руку и сжал. Их кожа была почти одного цвета: у Отабека чуть темнее. Юра отвернулся, закусив нижнюю губу, и сказал:

— Давайте спустимся.

И первый снова влез на велосипед.

Спуск был крутым, очень крутым. Один раз чуть не полетел Дамир — видимо, наехал на камень или колесо попало в ямку, и его резко повело в сторону. На него чуть не налетела Арина, а Юра, в свою очередь, чуть не врезался в нее. Но обошлось. Юре даже немного полегчало: все же не был Дамир таким уж асом. Обычный смертный.

Внизу было тихо. Блестело безупречно ровной — даже без ряби — гладью озеро, и лес стоял молча, темный и густой. Стало жарче, и кислорода словно поубавилось. Юра глотал воздух широко открытым ртом.

Деревянные избы на поверку оказались не такими уж древними, как думалось сначала, — некоторые были еще крепкими, хоть заброшенный вид и придавал им унылый вид развалин. Самое место, чтобы снимать артхаусные хорроры.

Не дожидаясь остальных, Юра поставил велосипед, скинул рюкзак и пошел к первому же дому, стараясь незаметно размять плечи.

Первый дом, небольшой, одноэтажный, шел в комплекте с завалившимся набок сараем, на который, казалось, дунет ветер — и он разлетится на труху. Дорожки еще не заросли, хотя уже и не выглядели хожеными.

Дом оказался не заперт: дверь поддалась легко, с полпинка. Кто-то, вроде Арина, обеспокоенно его окликнул, но Юра, не оборачиваясь, шагнул за порог.

Внутри было… грязно. Ржавый рукомойник, тряпки, пустые банки, откровенный мусор… Юра, брезгливо смотря под ноги, заглянул во вторую комнату. Там на полу лежали рядом два матраса с одеялами и подушками без намеков на постельное белье. Кроватей не было. Неужели увезли с собой, когда переезжали?

— Юр? — раздался голос Отабека.

Юра развернулся. Друг стоял в дверях, не заходя и оглядываясь — тревожно и тоже с явственной брезгливостью.

— Ничего интересно, — сказал Юра. — Грязь и вонь.

Он протиснулся мимо Отабека наружу, чуть толкнув плечом, потому что тот не успел посторониться. Свет ударил в глаза, словно он пробыл в полутьме брошенного дома не несколько минут, а как минимум час. Дамир и девчонки смотрели с немым вопросом.

Юра подумал и протянул:

— Там внутри экзистенциальная иллюстрация мимолетной быстротечности, — и пошел быстро к следующей развалине, пока у него не успели уточнить, что он имел в виду.

Все, конечно, ломанулись в дом. Юра пошел дальше, но не торопливо. Совсем скоро его догнал странно усмехающийся Отабек.

Юра тоже усмехнулся, как будто они были заговорщиками.

— Не жалеешь? — спросил Отабек, когда они отошли от первого дома метров на тридцать. Они шагали по каменистой тропке, уже особо не глядя на чужие, никому не нужные дома.

Юра сорвал высокую травинку, сунул в рот, пожевал. Потом сказал:

— Если бы думал, что реально пожалею, не поехал бы. А так… красиво тут. Озера. Мошка жрет, но это можно пережить.

— Я видел, ты плечи тер. Лямки натирают? Ты лучше сразу скажи, надо, если что, их обязательно подтянуть.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Юра и добавил быстро: — А ты? Ты здесь уже был?

Они остановились перед трехэтажным большим домом, черным, ветхим. Ему, пожалуй, было лет триста, не меньше. Наверное, когда сильно дуло, он со скрежетом качался на ветру.

— Был, но не совсем здесь, — ответил Отабек. В своей темно-синей бандане и с легкой щетиной он походил на бедуина. — Давно, правда. Лет пять назад. Тоже с Дамиром и еще с двумя парнями, маршрут был немного другой.

— А почему здесь? Не в Казахстане?

Отабек задумчиво посмотрел на озеро, пошел в его сторону. Юра побрел следом.

— Дамир с детства сюда ездит. Хотел и нам эту красоту показать… я впечатлился тогда. А потом все никак не могли вместе собраться, а когда наконец договорились, мы с тобой уже дружили. Как я мог тебя не позвать?

Последние слова Отабек сказал очень серьезно, и только огонек в узких глазах давал понять, что пафос намеренный, нарочно, чтобы сбавить накал. И Юра придержал язык, хотя с него так и рвалось, что, как же, мог спокойно не звать и не отвлекаться от своей подружки. Разбиться на парочки и не думать, что где-то рядом болтается пятое колесо.

— Да что у тебя там? — вдруг резко спросил Отабек и схватил Юру за запястье — Юра и не заметил, что снова трет плечо.

— Ерунда, отстань.

— Показывай!

Юра, тоже начиная злиться, собрался рявкнуть, что сам за собой прекрасно последит, спасибо, но Отабек почти неуловимо сдернул с него ветровку и оттянул ворот футболки. Юра машинально скосил глаза: по плечу шла красная, болезненная даже на вид полоса. Ощущения на втором плече были такими же, и Юра представил, как это должно выглядеть. Стремно. Стремно это должно выглядеть.

— Господи, Юра! Почему ты сразу не сказал, что натирает? Все это решилось бы регулировкой! Что это за ребячество такое? Зачем страдать? — Отабек звучал расстроенно и зло.

Юра вырвался, отступил на шаг и одернул футболку.

— Откуда я знал, нормально это или нет? И не устраивай истерику. Заживет.

Отабек покачал головой, сделал непонятный жест — будто хотел всплеснуть руками, но в последнюю секунду сдержался.

— Пошли, быстро. У меня в рюкзаке мазь есть, как раз подсохнет, пока еще погуляем.

Не глядя на Юру, он повернулся в обратную сторону. Шагал он быстро и дергано, словно пытался из последних сил сдержаться.

Юра постоял секунд пять и ринулся за ним.

По дороге они натолкнулись на Дамира с девчонками. Арина с Алией над чем-то хихикали, Дамир постоянно возводил глаза к небу. Он же и спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Так, — махнул рукой Отабек, — сейчас вернемся.

Юра почувствовал прилив жгучей благодарности.

— Давайте, — сказал Дамир. — Еще минут двадцать, и поедем. К вечеру ливень обещают.

На их спонтанной парковке Отабек выудил из глубин рюкзака сине-белый тюбик и велел Юре снять футболку. Возражения, что Юра не инвалид и сам намажет, Отабек пресек на корню: угрожающе щелкнул крышечкой и сообщил, что должен сам все проконтролировать. И если Юра себе не враг…

Юра врагом себе не был точно. Конечно, они касались друг друга, но совсем не так часто, чтобы лишний раз всерьез отказываться. И он стащил с себя футболку.

Отабек начал сзади, осторожно промазывая налившиеся кровью полосы. Немного жгло, но Юра не мог и шевельнуться, и голова стала легкой и пустой. Закончив со спиной, Отабек развернул его за бока передом и выдавил новую порцию мази. Или крема? Юра прикрыл глаза, ему вдруг стало сложно смотреть в это сосредоточенное, смуглое лицо.

— Терпи, — сказал Отабек мрачно и опустил руки ниже, и большой палец его левой руки с нажимом проехался над правым соском.

Юра отшатнулся. Пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не скрестить руки. Грудь оказалась неожиданно чувствительной, как бывала в конце… ну… цикла. Его блядского, скачущего, непостоянного, уродского цикла. Как же Юра его ненавидел.

— Что такое? — недоуменно спросил Отабек и протянул руку следом, снова коснулся груди, и Юра снова невольно отшатнулся. — Тебе больно?

— Нет, — процедил Юра. Щеки горели.

— Тогда…

Послышался топот, из-за ближайшего дома выскочила Арина, растрепанная, с круглыми глазами.

— Там Алия!.. — она задохнулась, как будто пробежала по меньшей мере километр, а не от силы метров пятьдесят.

— Чего? — переспросил Юра, а Отабек грубо сунул ему в руки тюбик и, бросив «сам тогда намажь», ринулся навстречу Арине. Она сказала ему что-то, что Юра не сумел расслышать, и они уже вдвоем помчались обратно.

Юра размахнулся, чтобы зашвырнуть тюбик куда подальше, но в последний момент все же кинул его на рюкзак Отабека. Во рту было горько, будто он наелся этой самой мази, и он сплюнул едкую слюну.

Отабек не возвращался. Юре натянул футболку, сел на траву и снова поднялся, не просидев и минуты. Внутри поднималась темная волна, и враз усилившаяся духота заставляла быстро-быстро дышать. Он разжал кулак, посмотрел на глубокие полукруги от ногтей.

Чем ближе он подходил к домам, тем явственнее становился неспокойный шум. Никого не было видно, и Юра огляделся — и еще раз, и еще, — пытаясь понять, откуда идет звук. А когда понял, сперва не поверил — это какими нужно быть идиотами, чтобы полезть в эту трухлявую хибару?

— Отабек? — позвал он, зайдя внутрь. Дом скрипел, кажется, весь целиком, от подпола, если такой был, до конька на крыше. Голоса доносились со второго этажа.

— Отабек? — повторил Юра.

— Юра, не ходи сюда, — крикнула Арина, и Юра тут же стал искать взглядом лестницу. Она обнаружилась за старой печью.

На лестнице не хватало половины ступенек — они просто сгнили и провалились. Стараясь не думать, чего касается голыми руками, Юра просунул голову в темный лаз.

— Сказали же, не лезь! — рявкнул Дамир, первый, кого увидел Юра. Он был бледным, с прилипшей ко лбу челкой. — Сейчас все провалимся на хуй!

Юра показал ему фак и нашел взглядом Отабека. Отабек стоял на коленях в нескольких метрах от Алии, от кого же еще, и на его лице читался если не ужас, то страх. Алия смотрела на него и даже, кажется, улыбалась, но с ней явно было что-то не то. Юра присмотрелся и чуть не охнул.

Сперва он подумал, почему не увидел ее ноги снизу — но они, наверное, свисали во второй комнате. Или он просто не обратил внимание, слишком уж диким должно быть такое зрелище.

Потом — удивительно, что гнилые доски чердака, потому что помещение напоминало чердак, еще не подломились окончательно. Впрочем, они явно были на грани.

Отабек шевельнулся, и под ним затрещало.

— Не двигайся, — спокойно сказал Юра. — Отползи назад. Быстро.

Отабек открыл рот, но явно что-то прочел на его лице, потому что медленно и осторожно стал двигаться назад, подальше от дыры.

— Господи, что ты задумал? — воскликнула Арина со слезами в голосе, но Юра не пришлось долго и нудно объяснять очевидное.

— Он самый легкий из нас, — проговорил Отабек, вставая.

Все-таки не случайно они стали друзьями. Юра сделал мысленную пометку поблагодарить его позже. Сейчас у него было дело поважнее.

— Ты что-нибудь повредила?

Алия перевела на него взгляд, но Юра мог поклясться, что она его не видит. Она будто заглядывала вглубь себя.

— Правая нога болит, но, думаю, просто поцарапалась. Не могу точно сказать.

Это было лучше, чем ничего. Юра скинул с себя ветровку, осторожно сделал два шага вперед. Пол опасно затрещал, и, видимо, острые края обломанных досок задели Алию, потому что она резко закусила губу. Юра лег на живот и пополз вперед. Когда до нее стало можно дотянуться рукой, а ему прямо в глаза уставились ее глаза, он протолкнул к ней ветровку.

— Держи крепче. И не дергайся лишний раз.

Задом наперед он пополз обратно. Ветровка весила не меньше тонны, выскальзывала из рук и готова была порваться. Под Алией все скрипело и трещало, но вот она смогла лечь на пол животом, а спустя минуту тишины и мучений — подтянуть из дыры бедра.

Юра прополз не больше метра, но так он не уставал и после трехчасовой тренировки без перерывов. Мышцы сводило, и к лопаткам противно липла футболка. Когда ветровка стала не нужна, он протянул к Алии руки, и она ухватилась за него влажными, холодными пальцами. Юра подтянул ее к себе, взял одной рукой за плечо, и они проползли уже вместе еще метр.

А потом тишина, которая, оказывается, была просто мертвенной, прорвалась. К Алии подскочил Отабек, упал рядом с ней, начал щупать ноги и почему-то руки. Юра отполз и встал, не мешая. Арина беззвучно плакала, похоже, сама того не замечая, Дамир быстро, до боли сжал Юре руку, и тоже опустился рядом с Алией. Юра посмотрел на это и стал спускаться вниз.

Остальные спустились через пару минут. Первой вытиравшая глаза Арина, затем Дамир, почему-то спиной. Для подстраховки — понял Юра скоро: за Дамиром спускался Отабек с Алией на руках. Лестница ходила ходуном, Алия держалась за шею Отабека, пряча лицо у него в плече, а сам Отабек сжимал губы так, что они почти исчезли.

Он так и нес ее на руках — вниз по дряхлым ступеням, вон из проклятого дома, на площадку, где их ждали велосипеды. Юра шагал первым, их с Отабеком разделяло метров десять, но он все равно расслышал, как Алия сказала:

— Бек, чего ты, я могу сама…

— Вот проверю, что все в порядке, и отпущу, — твердо ответил Отабек тем тоном, с которым завершал любой спор.

— Эх, Алия, пользуйся, пока тебя на руках носят, — вставила Арина. Она больше не плакала, но ее голос еще чуть-чуть подрагивал.

— Я-то не прочь, но как бы Отабеку руки не оторвать.

— Под тобой не оторвутся.

— Дай хоть Юру поблагодарю…

— Не за что, — торопливо бросил Юра и ускорил шаг.

Они еще долго не могли выбраться из заброшенной деревни. Алию посадили на плед, все вместе — не считая Юры, конечно, — оглядели ее ноги. Ноги были даже не сильно поцарапаны, так, несколько нестрашных ссадин, никаких переломов и вывихов. Но Отабек, который, как Юра, у себя такие раны, может, даже не заметил бы, сам промазал все царапинки д-пантенолом. Он так бережно касался ее ног, что Юра стало стыдно, как будто он подсматривал за чем-то тинтимным, вроде секса. И все же он не мог отвести глаз и следил, как пальцы Отабека скользят по гладкой, без единого волоска смуглой коже.

Оба молчали, Отабек — сосредоточенно, Алия — завороженно. На ее щеках проступил явственный румянец, а ресницы трепетали.

— Вам отдельную палатку, случайно, не нужно выделить? — вдруг хохотнула Арина. Вышло немного неестественно: видимо, ей тоже стало неловко.

Алия отмахнулась от нее и почти незаметно дернула ногой. Отабек, как и все остальные, намек уловил, обтер руки о траву и встал. Алия тоже поднялась как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ну все, просрали все сроки, — с досадой сказал Дамир, глядя в телефон. Но не в смартфон, а древний, маленький и кнопочный. — В деревню тогда не поедем. И гроза, судя по всему, начнется скоро, парит совсем невыносимо.

— Ну и ладно, обойдемся без деревни. А то знаю местных, присядут на уши, скажи спасибо, если не оторвут, — фыркнула Арина, подходя к велосипеду. — Погнали?

И они погнали, хотя сперва убедились, что Алия не развалится на части, как только крутанет педали. Ехали гораздо медленнее, чем раньше, и молча, не переговариваясь. На всех навалилась усталость от пережитого — на Юру, по крайней мере, точно.

Задул ветер, но не похолодало, а просто стало свежее. Юра в какой-то момент оглянулся и увидел, что горизонт за их спинами темно-синий, почти черный.

Хоть Дамир и говорил, что без заезда в пресловутую карельскую деревню до намеченной стоянки они доедут быстро, гроза их все же догнала. Ливень зарядил такой, что Юра и ста метров не проехал, а уже промок, по ощущениям, до трусов. Переждать было негде: катили между двух полей, под одиночными, низкими деревьями и одному было не укрыться. Мокрые пряди налипли на лоб и щекотали нос. Вокруг гремело и сверкало.

И все-таки им повезло. Эпицентр прошел далеко, их задело самым краем, и дождь, еще минуту назад стоявший стеной, в одну секунду стал реже, а вскоре и вовсе прекратился. Солнце, впрочем, все еще не выглядывало из-за туч, так что одежда сохнуть не спешила. Было зябко.

Они остановились передохнуть. Отабек тут же подскочил к Алии, Юра — к Дамиру. Тот озабоченно проверял рюкзаки, свой и Аринин.

— Фух, не промокло, — пробормотал он, достал плед и обернул им Арину. — Грейся пока.

Арина досадливо поморщилась, но прижала плед к груди, скрывая заметные под мокрой футболкой очертания лифчика.

— Переодеться бы. Так и сама не просохну, и плед намочу.

— Ты права, — вдруг поддакнул Отабек. — Простынем! Вон амбар какой-то, давайте у него.

Прямо в поле, метрах в ста, и правда виднелась древняя сараюшка.

— Только всех, кто туда полезет, я лучше убью сам, — буркнул Юра, и все дружно хмыкнули.

Трава на незасеянном поле была высокой и сейчас, побитая грозой, противно хлестала по рукам. У сараюшки девчонки, взяв свои рюкзаки, ушли на другую сторону. Юра, сунув руки в мокрые карманы, принялся притаптывать траву вокруг. Сзади громко возились, фыркали и топали, как слоны.

— Юр, не будем времени терять, — позвал его Отабек устало.

Юра машинально обернулся — и тут же повернулся назад. Но Отабек все равно стоял перед глазами — смуглый, с прилипшей ко лбу челкой и голый.

— Я почти не промок, — ответил Юра хрипло. — Потом, на месте.

— Какая стесняшка, — фыркнул Дамир. — И не скажешь, что полжизни по раздевалкам, наверное, сидел. Или есть что прятать?

— Ах ты ж, догадался. Не хочу, чтоб вы сдохли от комплекса неполноценности, — процедил Юра и выдохнул через нос.

— Я пошутил, — растерянно сказал Дамир, — не злись, мужик.

— А, — Юра махнул рукой, — просто отъебись.

Он все еще стоял к ним спиной, комкая в руках мокрую ветровку, и пропустил тот момент, когда к нему подобрался Отабек. На плечи легло теплое.

— Надень хоть пока, замерзнешь. И точно не хочешь? Ты ведь не обязан с нами. Сейчас девушки выйдут, можно с той стороны.

Юра вздохнул. Конечно, ему хотелось выбраться из мокрой одежды, но не сдавать же позиции, когда он уже сказал «нет». Вот такой он сам себе злобный буратино.

— Спасибо. Но закрыли тему.

Отабек развернул его к себе за плечи, заглянул в глаза. Кажется, он собрался добавить еще что-то, но тут вышли оживленные Арина с Алией, обе с распущенными волосами, как русалки. Разговор сам собой перешел на клещей, и все принялись пробираться обратно на дорожку. Юра завязал рукава приятно греющей толстовки на груди.

Второе озеро было меньше первого и не таким голубо-синим — наверное, из-за туч. Никто не рвался купаться, хотя Юра проверил воду рукой — ничуть не остывшая, очень теплая. Площадка оказалась благоустроенной: не только костровище, но и грубо сколоченный навес с большим столом и двумя скамьями. Мусора, правда, тоже валялось больше.

Арина и Дамир принялись варить суп: что-то из консервов и овощей, Юра не вдавался, хотя Арина обещала божественный деликатес. Она, видимо, уже полностью отошла от потрясения в деревне: подшучивала над Дамиром, пыталась что-то напевать. Алия сидела, закутавшись в плед, у костра, молчаливая, ушедшая в себя. Сейчас она выглядела старше их всех.

Поставив палатки, Отабек присел рядом с ней и обнял за плечи — точно так же, как обнимал вчера Юру. Спросил тихо, ничего ли у нее не болит, а то он может намазать еще раз. Алия отказалась. Юра потер плечи. Лямки, пока они добирались сюда, убили весь эффект от чудодейственного крема, если этот самый эффект вообще был.

— Юр, собери еще хвороста, пожалуйста, — попросила Арина, и Юра с готовностью поднялся, силы смотреть на все закончились. Когда он вернулся с полной охапкой, рука Отабека сползла с плеч Алии на ее талию.

— Может, снимете отдельную палатку, а? — усмехнулся Дамир, как будто ровно секунду назад не прижимался губами к виску Арины. — Эх, только Юра у нас не у дел. Черт, даже других туристов нет, а то мы мигом нашли бы тебе девчонку… ну, или кого там тебе надо.

— Отъ-е-бись, — раздельно сказал Юра и боковым зрением заметил, что Отабек повернулся к нему. Юра тоже повернулся и, внимательно глядя в глаза друга, добавил: — Представь себе, не все здесь мечтают трахаться и сосаться.

— Причем тут это? Ты чего себе… — тут же начал Дамир, но его оборвала Арина:

— Супчик, кажется, готов. Давайте миски!

Ели тихо, и так же тихо пили чай. Никто не пытался шутить, на всех будто навалилась тяжесть дня. Озеро поблескивало розовым, с востока наплывала темнота.

Юра встал, выплеснул остатки чая.

— Ты куда? — спросил Отабек.

Юра пожал плечами.

— Пройдусь, — и добавил торопливо, когда Отабек привстал: — один.

— Далеко только не уходи.

Озеро темнело, манило, и Юре не хотелось подавать другим идеи. Ждать ночи, впрочем, тоже было недальновидно. Он пошел вдоль берега к небольшой рощице, разделявшей надвое условный пляж. Там Юра скинул еще влажную одежду, подавил дрожь от прохладного воздуха и потопал к воде. Заход оказался коротким — три шага, и уже глубина, и Юра не стал медлить, нырнул.

Вода бодряще обожгла, Юра замолотил руками и ногами, но скоро отпустило. Не прошло, наверное, и пяти минут, как вода стала теплее воздуха, и Юра старался не выставлять наружу плечи.

Он плыл, не думая, куда плывет, и тело расправлялось, как пресловутая кувшинка, и если бы мышцы могли блаженно постанывать, они бы стонали в голос. В городе Юра почти никогда не ходил в бассейн, но в их с дедушкой деревне, в детстве, он плавал по утрам в поросшем тиной пруде, который приезжие дачники называли озером. Может, для кого-то и это красивое, как с картинки, озеро было всего лишь прудом?

Он лег на спину, расслабился, дал воде нести себя. За эти два дня они почти не встречали людей, всего три группки таких же туристов, как они, только пеших. Нет, все-таки не зря сюда так рвался Отабек. Было в том, чтобы уйти подальше от цивилизации, что-то… освобождающее, что ли. По крайней мере, для некоторых: вон Отабек как проявил себя. Рыцарь и джентльмен, бля. Похититель сердец.

Нет, все шло своим чередом. Он же давно решил, что останется другом, не проявит, а это черное, неположенное внутри — задушит. Что еще делать, если он, в какой бы лиге ни играл Отабек, везде в пролете?..

Несправедливо, подумал Юра и шлепнул рукой по воде. Несправедливо. Хотя, может, есть в этой вселенной равновесие? Кому-то золото гран-при, кому-то — любовь, семья, здоровые отношения. Вот Виктор, стоило первое золото после возвращения взять, как Кацуки свалил в Японию. Так и не поженились. И Лилия с Яковом развелись. И сколько еще примеров… Может, и правда это работает, без шуток?

Хотя нет, конечно. Милка замуж собирается за очередного хоккеиста, бегает-сияет, деда с бабушкой, опять же, прожили пусть не дольше всех, но счастливо точно, если верить фотографиям, и вообще… И находят свое счастье всякие трансы, он гуглил когда-то. Просто… дело в приоритетах. Готов ли ты пошевелить пальцами, чтобы получить и не потерять.

Юра перевернулся на живот и понял, что его сильно унесло течением — теперь он был не так далеко от их стоянки. Солнце тоже почти село. Юра поплыл обратно.

Он почувствовал, что что-то не то, уже подплывая к рощице. Чуть дальше явственно звучали голоса — Арины и Алии, понял он, тихо проплыв еще немного. Он осторожно выглянул из-под длинных ветвей почти утонувшего в воде куста и увидел их: они сидели на бревнышке у самой воды. В трех метрах от куста, под которым лежали сложенные вещи.

Юра еле сдержался, чтобы не шлепнуть от досады рукой. Ну охуеть! И что, спрашивается, хуже: попросить их убраться, потому что он занырнул без трусов, или состроить покерфейс и выйти голым? Уже темно, ничего не видно. Ну, или подождать, может, они сами вот-вот свалят.

— А ты чего? — спросила в этот момент Арина.

— А ничего. Сказала, что python я, конечно, выучу, но, простите, не за два дня, не знаю, на что он и рассчитывал. Он с ними договаривался, он пусть и объясняется.

— Согласна, такое бесит ужасно. Мне как-то заявляет моя начальница: вот, у нас новый клиент, надо локализовать два сайта на все скандинавские. За две недели. И ничего, что у нас проверенных переводчиков на эти языки нет и не было, надо все с нуля собирать.

— И как вы?

— В тот раз, к счастью, пронесло: я три дня проработала в мыле, а потом клиент слился. Я не плакала, честно.

Молодец, что не плакала, подумал Юра, вот тебе звездочка, уебывайте давайте.

Алия сочувственно хмыкнула, они помолчали. Юра, еле-еле достававший мысками дно, нетерпеливо подпрыгнул.

— А вообще сейчас с работой стало легче, — снова заговорила Алия. — Даже в отпуск отпустили, хотя, вообще-то, могли бы и не: я еще полгода не проработала. Собой вот наконец занялась. Гимнастикой.

— И личной жизнью, да? — в голосе Арины слышалась усмешка.

— Всякое может быть, — загадочно ответила Алия.

Арина хрюкнула, точь-в-точь свинья.

— Поменьше бы ты свою личную жизнь выставляла. У Юры, вон, каждый раз глаза на лоб лезут. Прирежет тебя в ночи, будешь знать.

Юра задохнулся — от возмущения, конечно же. Вода, секунду назад ледяная, превратилась в кипяток.

— Во-первых, не преувеличивай. Во-вторых… во-вторых, я сама пока ничего не знаю. Снова сходиться с бывшими — это, мягко говоря, рискованно. Конечно, мы с ним расстались мирно, без претензий, общались неплохо, но теперь, если вдруг опять сойдемся, будет же все то же самое.

С бывшими. Вот так, значит. Ну, понятно. Теперь все понятно.

— Но теперь он в Алматы и, по-моему, заинтересован. Сама говорила, прошлой осенью книжку тебе какую-то дорогущую раздобыл.

— Да, из Питера привез… И, кстати, про Питер… — Алия молчала, наверное, с минуту. — Такое ощущение, у него кто-то за это время был. Он был в кого-то эмоционально вовлечен.

— В Юру, что ли?..

— Есть вероятность. То, что Юра по нему страдает, наверно, с Марса видно. И Отабек либо жесток, либо глуп… И мне это совсем не нравится.

— Или слеп. Слишком привык и уже не замечает. Или это просто не вписывается в его картину мира.

— Может быть. Хотя до сих пор особых признаков, что он би, как-то не наблюдалось.

— Ну так и Юра не самый мужикастый на вид мужик, — фыркнула Арина. — Такой себе типичный андрогин. Иногда даже больше на девочку похож. Честно, я не понимаю, чего он морозится. Может, подошел бы, давно все у них уже было. Он вроде спортсмен, по идее, только и должен, что через тернии к звездам. И фигурист, не должен быть гомофобом.

Ты меня поучи, подумал Юра зло и растерянно. От него расходились по воде мелкие кружки.

— Да причем тут фигурное катание? И вообще, даже геи и лесбиянки могут быть гомофобами, чтобы ты знала. Плачут, колются, но едят… И вообще, совсем не в ту степь мы забрели.

Арина хмыкнула.

— Да уж. Хоть и жалко мне его, но Юра, думаю, просрал свой шанс. Тем более что ты приехала, специально взяла отпуск. Не зря же, а?

Алия драматично вздохнула.

— Посмотрим. Если он вдруг предложит, я… не знаю. Может, и не откажусь.

Как Юра дождался, когда они наконец свалят, он и сам не понял, прошло лет сто, не меньше. Он промерз до костей, пальцы ног превратились в куски льда, и Юра почти ждал, что они сломаются, как пальцы у того китайца в «Пиратах Карибского моря». Но они не сломались, и непослушными руками Юра натянул трусы, футболку и все еще местами не просохшие джинсы. Потом, сразу взяв разгон, побежал — внутри кипело от злости, стыда и еще чего-то, но уже из другой оперы. Из какой именно, пока думать не хотелось.

Юра не пробежал и ста метров, как налетел на Отабека. Тот как раз вышел из-за поворота, и Юра врезался в него на всей скорости. Они оба полетели на песок, рефлекторно ухватившись друг за друга. Как только первый шок прошел, Юра обхватил Отабека за голову.

— Не ударился, не больно? Бля, прости!

Отабек выплюнул попавший в рот песок, взял его за плечи и уставился в ответ — и вовсе не с привычной мягкостью.

— Юра, — начал он, — ты нормальный, так надолго пропадать неизвестно куда? Тут, вообще-то, лес, где живут звери. И люди встречаются не самые дружелюбные.

— Люди, — фыркнул Юра, но Отабек его перебил:

— Молчи. У тебя что, волосы мокрые? Ты купался, что ли? Совсем сбрендил?

— Не отчитывай меня. Ничего со мной, как видишь, не случилось.

Юра попытался сползти с Отабека, но тот прижал его к себе. Хватка у него была железной, хотя Юра при настоящем желании все же сумел бы из нее вырваться.

— Я волновался, — чужим голосом произнес Отабек.

— А за Алию ты не волновался?

Секунд десять они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом уже Отабек попытался вылезти из-под Юры, и уже Юра, в свою очередь, придавил его собой.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что она твоя бывшая?

Отабек не отвел взгляд, но нахмурился еще больше.

— А должен был?

— Должен! Ты сам говорил, что не будешь от меня этого скрывать!

Юра все-таки двинулся, и они синхронно сели, но все равно так близко, что Юра чувствовал на щеке дыхание Отабека.

Отабек громко вздохнул.

— Мы встречались до того, как мы с тобой познакомились во второй раз, и… прости, но это тебя не касается.

Но Юру уже несло.

— Бля, хватит! Я знаю, что у тебя кто-то был после нее. Я случайно… неважно. А если не был, то, по крайней мере, ты хотел замутить. Было такое?

— И еще раз: это не твое…

— Было?!

Юра сам себя не понимал. Задним умом сознавал, что истерит, устраивает безобразную сцену, что это действительно не его дело, и все-таки почти кричал сейчас. Почти, потому что грудь раздирало предчувствие либо пиздеца, либо…

Отабек отвернулся к озеру, прикусил нижнюю губу. Потом резко повернул голову и зло проговорил:

— Если тебе это так важно, то нет, не было.

Стало сложно дышать.

— Тебя… тебя отвергли? — дурацкое слово, как из старого романа, само влезло на язык.

Отабек грустно усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Нет… я так и не предложил. Мне кажется, этому человеку… ему это не было интересно.

Юра прикрыл глаза.

— Было. Он… он просто не понимал.

А потом он подался вперед и прижался к губам Отабека.

В ушах так шумело, а сердце билось так остервенело, что ни на что другое чувств не оставалось, и Юра не ощущал вкуса чужих губ, и даже не мог толком целовать — и если бы умел это делать, сейчас не смог бы. Он, кажется, елозил ртом по рту, и, наверное, это было глупо, и смотрелось ужасно нелепо со стороны. Вокруг стояла темнота.

А потом его осторожно, но крепко взяли за плечи и отодвинули. Юра распахнул глаза и увидел растерянное лицо Отабека. С горестной, жалеющей складкой на лбу. Опустившимися вниз уголками губ. Которые он вдруг отер.

Этот жест вывел Юру из ступора. Он отпрыгнул, не вставая, как сидел, чуть не упал, но тут же вскочил. Пульс бился по всему телу, и Юра отвернулся, чтобы не видеть всего этого — но тут же повернулся обратно. Отабек тоже встал, и его лицо уже не было таким открытым, он как будто стер все эмоции ластиком. Но Юра знал, что уже никогда их не забудет. И не забудет, как он вытер рот.

— Я ошибся, — сказал Юра, и голос не дрогнул. — Сорян.

Отабек качнулся всем телом вперед, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Нет, подожди. Подожди же. Я… я никогда…

Юра махнул на него, как на муху.

— Не надо. Правда. Просто не надо.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти наконец к палаткам или лучше уж сразу — к ближайшей станции, пофиг, что не знает, где они вообще находятся, найдет, — но Отабек слитным движением поднялся и схватил его за локти. Они снова оказались лицом к лицу, глаза к глазам.

— Прости, что не замечал, — Отабек явно делал усилие, чтобы говорить спокойно, и все же чувствовалась в нем внутренняя дрожь. Которая только усилила дрожь Юрину. — Я бы… наверное, я должен был вести себя по-другому.

Юра мотнул головой. В горле было сухо.

— Да нет. Все нормально. Просто ты не по парням, да?

Отабек смотрел на него, как будто немного заторможенно. Юра укусил себя за нижнюю губу, продолжил:

— А если бы я был девушкой? Ты бы… запал на меня?

Отабек наконец отмер.

— Не знаю. Я не задумывался. Дело ведь не в… Если бы ты сказал мне раньше…

— То что? Что-то изменилось бы? — Юра резко замолчал. Сглотнул. — Ты сейчас не оттолкнул бы меня? Или я сумел бы превратиться в девушку, на которую у тебя бы встал? А то знаешь, я ведь могу. Реально могу стать для тебя девушкой.

Отабек нахмурился.

— Что ты несешь?

Юра засмеялся.

— О, ты даже не подозреваешь. Не знаешь, что твой друг — на самом деле полубаба. Со всеми нужными дырками, все как положено. Детей, правда, я тебе не рожу, но…

Отабек затряс головой.

— Блядь. Блядь, Юра! Ты трансгендер? Почему ты молчал? Безумие какое-то.

— Я не транс, — Юра снова судорожно сглотнул. Нервная веселость улетучилась, как ее и не было. Перед глазами вдруг появилось лицо дедушки, так четко, как будто перед ним стоял именно он, а не Отабек. — Я… да бред несу, забей.

Отабек сжал его за плечи еще крепче. Юра отстраненно подумал, что останутся отпечатки.

— Если ты боишься…

— Парни? Вы тут ссоритесь, что ли?

Они синхронно развернулись. Метрах в тридцати стояла Арина с накинутым на плечи пледом. С распущенными волосами она была похожа на русалку из пугающих славянских сказок. Юру тут же вспомнил во всех подробностях все то, что слышал десять минут назад, и представил, что, наверное, сейчас подумала Арина. Рука сама собой сжалась в кулак, зубы скрипнули, так сильно он их стиснул.

— Все хорошо, — неестественно ответил Отабек.

— Да, все просто прекрасно, — поддакнул Юра, скинул с себя враз ослабевшие руки Отабека и зашагал прочь, не видя, куда идет. Отабек с Ариной не стали догонять его, но почти сразу же двинулись за ним.

Дамир и Алия затаптывали костер. Юра, ничего не говоря, полез в палатку и втиснулся в спальный мешок, откатился подальше, в самый угол.

На душе, в голове ничего не было. Он так же себя чувствовал, когда в первый раз прокатился на американских горках — мир вертится, земля убегает из-под ног, а слова даже в голове не складываются в предложения. Его колотила дрожь. Снаружи доносился невнятный голос Отабека, и Юра был рад, что он не приходит, пока нет Дамира, чтобы продолжить разговор.

Возможно, они просто сделают вид, что ничего не было, и те слова Юра выплюнул в порядке бреда. Когда человек злится от отчаяния, всякое бывает.

Снаружи Отабек четко проговорил: «очень устал». Непонятно, про кого и к чему, но Юра не сумел бы лучше описать то, что творилось у него внутри. Устал быть не таким. Устал прятаться. Устал ревновать и выжидать, и следить, и мучиться, и бояться. Он всегда так гордился тем, что не зассал, не сдался, стал спортсменом мирового уровня, и никто не догадался, не тыкал пальцем, не предлагал попробовать себя в женском спорте, потому что для мужского он слишком слаб. Так гордился, как одинокий голубь на карнизе, блядь.

А если бы он не прятался, признался? Ну, потыкали бы пальцами сначала, а потом забыли бы. Наверное. Но, с другой стороны, если даже в прогрессивных америках и европах такие, как он, остаются пугалом, то что говорить о России. Попадались ему врачи, которые даже близко не понимали, кто он. И, конечно, назвать себя интерсексом все равно, что повесить на грудь радужный флаг, никто не будет разбираться в отличиях, если слово оканчивается на «секс», а какого хуя он лично должен каждому первому объяснять, что не мужик и баба, а что-то между?

И Отабек. Если бы он знал с самого начала, как бы все повернулось? Что-то подсказывало, что вряд ли так же, как теперь. Конечно, Отабек его не зачморил бы, но он же и сейчас — сложно было не заметить! — охуел, когда принял его за трансгендера. Но с трансгендерами уже все вроде как немного разобрались. А он…

В палатку кто-то влез, сказал: «эй», но Юра не ответил, не пошевелился. Дамир поворочался, попыхтел, влезая в свой мешок, и тоже затих. Отабека все не было.

Может, действительно воспользовался общим предложением и снял палатку с Алией?..

Впрочем, Юра знал, что Отабек не такой: не пойдет трахаться направо и налево, если рядом болтается… безответно влюбленный. Подождет, по крайней мере, пока не сплавит его куда подальше, такой весь из себя благородный. И все же он был там, скорее всего, вдвоем с Алией, о чем-то говорил ей, может, даже признавался в любви. Чтобы не было ходу назад и можно было в лицо потом сообщить всяким ненормальным, что, мол, прости, уже занят, а так бы… Отабек, наверное, сумеет найти не слишком обидные слова.

И по-хорошему, чтобы не просрать последнее, нужно обратить все в шутку.

Но только Юра устал.

Он лежал с мыслью, что безумно устал, часа два, пока наконец не заявился Отабек, запустив в палатку новую партию комаров. Дамир перевернулся с бока на бок, коротко всхрапнув. Юра не пошевелился.

Он чувствовал, как Отабек стоит над ним, разглядывает в темноте, может, ждет знака. Потом раздался тихий вздох, негромкий шлепок ладони по телу, шелест и шорох. Отабек по-солдатски быстро влез в свой мешок, лег между ним и Дамиром. Юра ощутил на своей спине его ладонь, но не вздрогнул, ничем себя не выдал, только сердце колотилось в горле. Отабек убрал руку, заворочался и скоро глубоко задышал.

Чем он так ухандокался, что заснул почти мгновенно? Юра не хотел об этом думать.

Он так толком и не заснул: то впадал в тяжелую полудрему, то выплывал из нее, а перед глазами вертелась белобрысая девчонка — то ли Алия, то ли кто-то незнакомый. И когда его утром разбудил Отабек, он встал с чугунной головой.

Это был последний день, и Юра даже не пытался скрыть радость, потому что — что уж тут — больше никаких комаров, натирающей жопу седлушки, ярко-красных борозд на плечах. И велосипед он сдаст первым делом, не будет даже домой заезжать. Глаза бы его больше не видели.

На Отабека он не смотрел и держался как всегда, но все равно подальше. Отабек же, в свою очередь, посматривал, но заговорить лишний раз не пытался и без надобности не подходил. Юру это устраивало.

Стараясь не пялиться, он наблюдал за Алией. Она тоже явно не горевала, что, какой ужас, придется вернуться к цивилизации, но все время ошивалась рядом с Отабеком. Рядом с ним завтракала, рядом ехала до первой остановки, рядом сидела на краю очередного обрыва и смотрела вниз, на очередную речку.

Глядя на нее, и не подумаешь, что она может в себе сомневаться — да она, несмотря на свои вчерашние слова, действительно вряд ли в себе сомневалась. Слишком тягуче-спокойным был ее взгляд, чересчур плавными казались движения. Это была не подготовка к лебединой песни, если Юра хоть что-то в этом мире понимал.

Алия как будто убедилась в чем-то, сбросила все страхи со счетов — и теперь уверенно шла к победе, чтобы, значит, отпуск был потрачен уж точно не зря. Юра вдруг похолодел: может, она что-то слышала вчера, о чем-то догадалась? Или даже видела, как он полез целоваться, а Отабек его практически отбросил от себя?..

Нет, подумал Юра, нет. Мы еще посмотрим.

Они доехали к станции к пяти, и даже не пришлось ждать тыщу лет до электрички. Ехали, конечно, не так свободно, как вперед, где-то через ряд храпел алкаш, бабки и мужики с сумасшедшими глазами продавали чудо-ручки, салфетки, развивающие игры для детей. Но велосипеды нормально разместили — и ладно.

Алия и Арина уснули сразу же, приткнувшись друг к другу, Дамир вставил в уши наушники от древнего кнопочного плеера и закрыл глаза. Юра, чувствуя взгляд, повернул голову вправо. Отабек смотрел на него, не скрывая беспокойства. Юра поднял брови. Отабек нахмурился, покосился на девочек с Дамиром и беззвучно ответил: «позже». Юра отвернулся и тоже прикрыл глаза.

Электричка качнулась, и Юра, вздрогнув, проснулся. Они были уже в Питере, небо темнело, догорал закат. Народ вокруг возился со своими поклажами, Дамир стоял, цепляясь за свой драгоценный велик. Арина широко зевала, вяло прикрывая рот рукой, Алия что-то тихо говорила Отабеку.

На платформу выбрались молча, все так же гуськом, как еще утром, на карельских тропах, прошли через турникет. Вокзальные своды казались почти футуристическими после палаток и заброшенной деревни, и Юра поневоле счастливо вздохнул: цивилизация. Судя по лицам остальных, все испытывали примерно то же, но стеснялись признаваться, потому что жить на природе круто, а в городе — в городе уже почти зашквар.

Они встали у одной из информационных стоек.

— А все-таки неплохо съездили, а? — сказал Дамир, как будто подводя итог долгого, жаркого спора.

— Неплохо, — протянула Алия и подняла глаза сначала кверху, а потом покосилась на Отабека. Юра тоже поглядел на друга. Тот стоял с каменной мордой лица, улыбка не пряталась даже в глазах.

— Можно будет еще когда-нибудь вот так собраться, — Арина положила руку на плечо Дамира. — Покорим новые горизонты.

— Гм, — выдал Отабек.

Алия улыбнулась.

Юра пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно, — громко, чересчур оживленно продолжила Арина, — все устали, пора и отдыхать. Мы, наверное, двинем домой. Спишемся потом, да? Кто как добрался. Юр, нам вроде по пути, поедем? И я тебя еще кое о чем хотела спросить.

Ее ухищрения разгадал бы и ребенок, и у Отабека, кажется, даже немного слетел покерфейс, а Юре захотелось выматериться — но не на глазах же у Алии. Которая стояла спокойно и смотрела как будто бы выжидающе.

— Сорри, — сжав зубы, ответил он, — езжайте без меня.

Их взгляды встретились, и Арина первой отвела глаза.

— Ладно, — неловко повторила она. — Пойдем мы. Удачи.

Как только они отошли, Юра взялся за руль опостылевшего велосипеда обеими руками и тоже повез его — в другую сторону, потому что, к счастью, у вокзала было несколько выходов, слава добрым инженерам.

Через полминуты он услышал грохот, его догнал Отабек. Юра остановился, заглянул в его тревожное лицо.

— Юр. Юра, — Отабек, кажется, запыхался, будто пробежал не пятьдесят метров, а километр, — я к тебе заеду сегодня вечером, можно? То есть, конечно, уже вечер, можно и завтра утром…

— Нет, — перебил его Юра спокойно, — приезжай сегодня, хоть ночью. У меня и переночуешь.

И он ждал. Ждал, пока терся длинной мочалкой из люфы, и потом, когда высушивал и заплетал наконец-то чистые волосы. Ждал, пока стоял перед зеркалом на дверце шкафа и смотрел на свое тело — сначала в полотенце, а затем без. И он ждал, когда все-таки открыл этот самый шкаф и достал с самой верхней полки черный пакет.

Звонок раздался уже после одиннадцати, сразу в дверь, видно, кто-то вошел с Отабеком снизу, раз ему не пришлось набирать в домофон. Юра последний раз неторопливо оглядел себя в зеркале и пошел открывать.

Он не колебался и не боялся. Открыл дверь и сразу отошел на шаг, давая оценить. Запретил себе одергивать одежду, трогать волосы. Он поднял подбородок, потом чуть наклонил голову. Передние, неубранные пряди мягко упали на лицо.

Отабек смотрел, приоткрыв рот — пораженно, другого слова и не подберешь. Оставалось только понять, хорошее это было поражение или нет.

Юра растянул губы.

— Проходи, чего стоишь.

Он повернулся спиной, и голую спину защекотал чужой взгляд. И юбка, хоть и была почти до колен, по ощущениям ничего не скрывала, наоборот, выставляла то, что между ног, на обозрение Отабека. Захотелось сдвинуть колени, но Юра снова себе запретил.

Отабек шумно и торопливо скинул ботинки, повесил куртку на крючок. Он молчал. Юра медленно отправился на кухню, к чайнику, потому что жизненно требовалось сделать что-нибудь нормальное. В голове металось разное: как Отабек подскакивает сзади, обнимает за плечи, несет в кровать, и там… Там происходит что-то. Юра едва не фыркнул. Конечно, именно так все и будет.

Отабек наконец подошел и положил руку на плечо. Ладонь легла наполовину на рукав, наполовину на голую кожу, но обожгла везде одинаково. Юра резко развернулся, и они оказались нос к носу.

— Нравится? — спросил он. — Такой я тебе нравлюсь?

Отабек отступил на шаг, открыл рот, снова закрыл, облизнулся. Сказал наконец хрипло:

— Тебе идет. Ты… — он явно либо не знал, что сказать, либо знал, но боялся оскорбить.

Юра наклонил голову набок, пряди снова колыхнулись. Его вишневые губы красиво сочетались с голубым платьем, он проверял. Проверял еще задолго до сегодняшнего дня.

Отабек еще раз облизнулся.

— Как… как к тебе правильнее обращаться?

— Чего, бля? — вырвалось у Юры. — Как обращался, так и продолжай.

Отабек передернул плечами. Его глаза вернулись к размерам по умолчанию, но от него так и веяло напряженностью.

Юра вздохнул.

— Что ты все рюкзак таскаешь, поставь его наконец. Я тебя не укушу. И не наброшусь, — Юра взял Отабека за кисти и посмотрел из-под ресниц. Придвинулся еще на миллиметр, прикоснулся грудью к груди Отабека. Приподнял губы.

Отабек нервно выдохнул прямо ему в рот и вырвался, пошел спиной назад и остановился, упершись в обеденный стол.

— Прекрати. Я ничего не понимаю.

— А что понимать?! Что понимать, если я не соврал, я наполовину баба? И дырки у меня не две, а три, по стандарту? Может, показать тебе?

— Господи, что ты несешь, — рявкнул в ответ Отабек. — Причем тут твои… твоя физиология, зачем этот маскарад?

— А затем, что ты не смотришь на парней, а я удобный, два в одном, могу быть для тебя и девчонкой. И если ты потребуешь, чтобы я объяснил, почему, я… я тебя просто изобью. И я не шучу.

— Ты…

— Чего я? Ну чего? Меня достало, понимаешь? Может, я хочу, чтобы хоть перед кем-то можно было не притворяться, что у меня не как у всех в штанах? И разгуливать в платьях, и красить губы помадой не на гала, а просто, чтобы сходить в магаз? Бля, может, я вообще должен был девчонкой расти, и че, я теперь не могу ради человека, который мне нравится, не делать вид, что я весь из себя такой мужик от яиц до бороды? Не могу быть честным хотя бы с ним? Заебало.

Отабек провел рукой по волосам.

— Так… с чего ты решил, что мне не нравятся парни?

В голове как что-то щелкнуло.

— Так тебе… — Юра переглотнул. — А-а-а… Понятно. Тебе просто я не нравлюсь.

Слова разом кончились, и Юра уставился в странно покачнувшийся пол. Отабек снова подступил поближе, но его лицо казалось расплывчатым.

Отабек протянул к нему руку, но Юра увернулся.

— Прости…

— Не извиняйся!

Юра попытался его обогнуть, но Отабек поймал его и притянул к себе. Юра дернулся, пнул его изо всех сил и прижался к теплой и широкой груди. Если позориться, так на всю катушку.

— Ты устал, — сказал Отабек, гладя его по оголенной спине.

Юра слабо кивнул.

Отабек продолжил:

— Я тебя понимаю. Кто ты, транссексуал?.. Нет, чушь несу. Или…

— Я интерсекс, — пробормотал Юра. — Непонятно кто. Нечто межполовое.

— Ты талантливый, сильный и красивый человек, — ответил Отабек, продолжая мерно наглаживать.

— Но тебе я все равно не нравлюсь.

— Так, — сказал Отабек. — Так. Все. Хорош. Сядь.

Юра машинально сел. Отабек сам достал чашки, разложил в них чайные пакетики и залил кипятком. Затем со стуком поставил перед Юрой, немного выплеснулось на скатерть. Юра тупо уставился на маленькую лужицу, чувствуя на себе взгляд Отабека. Впервые захотелось одернуть вырез.

— Так чего, оценил наряд? Ты так и не…

— Юра, — перебил его Отабек, — у меня сейчас мозг просто кипит, не еби его еще больше, или я тоже не выдержу. Ты… поэтому, когда я в прошлый приезд про парня твоего спросил, так среагировал?

Юра нахмурил лоб, задумавшись. И прикусил губу, вспомнив.

— Ко мне столько раз на эту тему доебывались, что от друга это как серпом по яйцам. А они у меня, кстати, есть. К твоему сведению.

Отабек на секунду прикрыл рот рукой.

— Ну Юр…

— Что Юр?! Ты мне уже тогда нравился. А тебе… целоваться противно было с парнем, да?

— Господи, — Отабек выразительно закатил глаза, тоже явно начиная заводиться, — с чего такие выводы? Случайно вытер, на автомате. Не ожидал.

— Не ври мне, хоть сейчас не ври. Ты из жалости, что ли? Да я не прошу меня жалеть…

— Я не вру. И прошу уже, давай спокойно поговорим. Есть у тебя что к чаю?

— Сам посмотри, — буркнул Юра, уже, правда, вставая. Пока нашел овсяное печенье, пока открыл окно, потому что духота невыносимая, его почти перестало потрясывать. И думать стало как будто немного легче.

Отабек не двигался, смотрел беспокойно, но уже не сердито, иногда понемногу отпивая чай.

— Ну и что ты хочешь спокойно обсудить? — спросил Юра, когда съел два печенья.

Отабек шумно вздохнул так, что через футболку было видно, как у него приподнялась грудь.

— Юр… Ты мне дорог, как друг точно. Насчет большего… я тогда запретил себе влезать в такую эмоциональную ловушку. В плане чувств я… не все такие смелые, как ты.

— И побежал сразу к Алии, да? — невесело усмехнулся Юра.

Отабек, не обидевшись, задумчиво покачал головой:

— С Алией мы и после того, как расстались, продолжали дружить.

— Ага, так это теперь называется — на ручках носить, царапины смазывать.

— Конечно, я о ней забочусь, — Отабек не повысил голоса, но весь подобрался, как опасный дикий зверь. — И она мне дорога.

— Еще скажи, что не имел на нее планов.

Отабек поколебался, как будто раздумывал: говорить — не говорить.

— Мы с ней затронули эту тему. Мы расстались не без причин, и сейчас… в одну реку дважды не войдешь.

Юра тихо выдохнул. Потом вспомнил разговор девчонок у озера и мысленно пожал плечами. Девчонок не понять, не стоит и пытаться.

— Но это ничего глобально не меняет, — с нажимом продолжил Отабек, и Юра с ним не согласился. Это многое меняло. — С твоей стороны все было очень неожиданно, и я не знал, как реагировать. Нет, я рад, что ты поделился. И очень хорошо, если тебе легче, что можно передо мной это не скрывать… но ты же не назло мне это все выдал?

Возмущение поднялось с новой силой. Юра аж привстал, уперевшись ладонями в стол.

— Да ты издеваешься, с хера я тебе о таком буду пиздеть?

Отабек поднял руки:

— Я не это имел в виду! Если бы не было этих последних трех дней, ты бы рассказал мне про себя чисто как другу или только так, как… возможному парню?

Юра невольно улыбнулся: «возможному парню», скажет тоже.

— Рассказал бы когда-нибудь. Ты же мой единственный друг, Бек. Кому, кроме тебя.

Отабек явно смутился.

— Ну ты же видишься еще с кем-то, сколько мы с тобой общаемся, не так уж давно, наверняка есть кто-то, ты просто с ними реже встречаешься, но они все равно друзья, Кацуки, Мила…

— Нет, Бек, — оборвал его Юра устало, — нет никого и не было никогда. Сам понимаешь, когда каждому второму интересно, чего это я так подозрительно на девчонку смахиваю, чаще в морду даешь, чем «здрасти» говоришь.

— Так, — Отабек тряхнул головой, как большой лохматый пес, и встал. — Давай пересядем куда-нибудь поудобнее.

И они пересели на диван. И слово за слово Юра выложил всю незавидную историю своей жизни — историю, о которой никто, кроме дедушки, врачей да Лилии с Яковом, не знал. Родители, может быть, помнили, и то не факт… А Отабек слушал, кивал, и удивление в его глазах постепенно окончательно изглаживались. Оказалось, что он лично знал в Штатах одну девчонку, у которой в пятнадцать лет выросла борода и сломался голос. И ничего, сменила имя и пол, занимается активизмом. Все было не так страшно. Ничего, в общем-то, такого уж особенного.

Юра кивал. Несмотря на все истерики и потрясения дня, сейчас его как будто завернули в пуховое одеяло. Он сидел в голубом платье, а рядом полулежал его друг, и смотрел не удивленно, не брезгливо, а так, как будто ничего особенного ровным счетом не случилось. Со всеми бывает.

Заговорились так, что не хватило сил доставать раскладушку и разбирать диван, упали вместе на кровать. Юра тронул Отабека коленом, и тот шевельнул ногой, как будто хотел его погладить.

И утром Юра, глядя в расслабленное лицо спящего Отабека, подумал, что они ничего друг другу не обещали, но теперь… Теперь мир совсем другой.

Отабек причмокнул и улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.


End file.
